Hiding
by Angkeats
Summary: Gabriella Montez has to go in disguise as 'Lauren' to East High where Troy Bolton becomes an instant friend and her only confidente. But there is a dangerous reason behind her hiding who she is...
1. Moving

Hey All

Thanks for following me and my stories!

Here is one that was set to me in a writing challenge :)

Hi Rill, sorry I had no idea lol ;)

Please REVIEW!

Ang

The challenge: Gabi is famous and goes in disguise to East High

Set By: Just A Little Crazy

**CHAPTER 1**

***

"Gabi I know it's not what you want to do, but we have to leave." Maria said to her daughter as tears fell down her soft cheeks, her coffee-coloured skin shining in their tracks.

"I know, mom, I'm just going to miss my friends, that's all." Gabi sighed.

"And I know it's going to be hard for you not to do the show anymore, but we'll have a new adventure in Albuquerque." Maria promised.

"I'm gonna miss everything here…" Gabi admitted softly, her young shoulders curling inwards at the thought.

She had become a teenage sensation with her all-singing, all-dancing show, Gabriella's World and for most of the US; she was now a household name.

But her mother had found somewhere they had probably never even heard of her and chosen to take her there to get a proper education and leave her super-star lifestyle behind.

New York was her favourite place to be. She could shop and hang out with her friends whenever she wanted. But one little thing had changed her whole life and now she had to accept that living in some dorky little country town was her life for the next few years until she made college.

Gabi received hundreds of fan-mail letters and packages every day and the beautiful blue envelope hadn't looked any different to the others, but when she had opened it and seen the cut out letters, she'd felt a chill down her spine.

'I hate you bitch. I want you to die. You have the perfect life and you don't deserve any of it,' the words threatened and she had found her sobs answered by her mom's arm around her shoulders as she had taken the letter and read it too, shocked by the content and contacting the studio to inform them.

The police had taken the threat on her life seriously and suggested she disappear for a few months, disguising her most recognizable features and vanishing into normaldom.

They didn't know how hard that was for her.

She had a heart-shaped face with tell-tale cheekbones and pouty lips and she wondered how anyone could mistake her.

Her long, curly dark hair and sparkly brown eyes were always gleaming, her face made up lightly and her clothes always cute and girly. Now they wanted her to reverse all of that and dork herself out?

Getting into the car, which was packed to the brim with their belongings, Gabi considered how she could change her appearance so dramatically that no-one would recognize her, without becoming a total geek.

She pressed her lips together as she dialed her best friend's cell phone, ready to ask for help on this one.

***

Stroking her cropped, straight hair with a nervous hand, Gabi wondered if she could really pull off the blonde tone against her darker skin, her face make-up free apart from some eyeliner that gave her a feline look and she like to think she resembled Storm from the X-Men rather than some geek girl trying to look cool. The wig was itchy and hot but it was also surprisingly natural-looking and it was the best she could do in the circumstances. There was no way she was cutting her hair.

Her clothes were in muted tones- a khaki military style shirt dress and knee-length buckled boots covering her calves, the bare skin of her thighs appearing between the two garments.

She hitched her satchel onto her shoulder one more time with a deep, shaky breath and moved from the doorway to East High, bracing herself for the interested looks she would no doubt get. Or the blatant, unwelcoming stares, she amended mentally as she caught a blonde girl evilling her.

"Oof!" She was shunted forward heavily by the impact of a body behind her and she tripped on her own feet, landing on the floor ungracefully, her wrist taking the impact.

"Ouch!" She cried out, scrabbling to get up, curling her legs under her as she rubbed at the sore joint, eyeing the offending imbecile with annoyance.

"Oh man, I am so, so sorry," a soft voice apologized and a pair of blue eyes widened, staring into hers with concern as the boy crouched before her, his hair like a big brown mop on his head and the mess falling into his hypnotic eyes.

"It's fine." She lied, still rubbing her wrist as she clambered to get up.

"Let me take a look…" He begged and she held her wrist to her body as she considered him. He had lovely high cheekbones and a cute nose, leading up to a distinctive set of eyebrows that framed his sparkling, water-blue eyes; along with his dark, curly eye leashes. His lips looked soft and full and inviting and she noticed the tiny dimple in his chin and the freckles across his nose.

"No, it's okay thank you," she answered politely.

"Wait, do I know you?" He asked suddenly and Gabi felt her heart squeeze in panic. Please don't recognize me she begged silently.

"No, I'm new." She said automatically, keeping calm on the outside.

"You look familiar…" He frowned, cocking his head.

"Dude, just because you're in love with Gabriella Montez does not mean any girl who likes like her is the love of your life," a black boy teased from behind the boy who'd hit her.

She watched as the blue-eyed boy blushed and she found herself smiling inanely. He fancied her? Or more accurately, he fancied her television character. No wonder he'd recognized her.

"I'm Lauren." She stuck out her good hand, indicating he should take it, bypassing the awkward moment with his friend.

"Hi, I'm Troy and this is Chad." He eyed his friend with a glare. "That's not true, what he said…" He smiled with a flippant shrug, his eyes avoiding hers and she had to smile at him once more.

"That's ok, she's a beautiful girl and I understand why you'd have a crush…" She teased.

Troy's crystal clear eyes met hers and he pursed his lips.

"You do look like her, though; did anyone ever tell you that?" He queried.

"Dude, just stop!" Chad slapped his buddy on the shoulder. "She just got here; let her relax into East High before you scare her!"

Gabi smiled at his friend, too. "Could you show me where my form room is?" She asked shyly, her old confidence waning as these two attractive boys bantered between her.

"Absolutely." Chad beamed, taking the piece of paper she clutched and turning toward the hallway.

Gabi went to follow him, then cast a look back on Troy, his face still frowning in concentration at trying to work out where he knew her from. She bit her lip worriedly as she thought about him working out who she really was.

If he was that big a fan, it wouldn't take long. She already had to take out her belly ring and cover up her distinguishing back tattoo. The tattoo her mom had gone mental over, demanding to know who had done the body art on a 16 year old.

"Here you go," Chad said and Gabi smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Chad." She said.

"So, Lauren?" He asked and she took a moment to remember he was speaking to her.

"Mm?" she questioned, engrossed in her lesson plan.

"I'm on the basketball team; you wanna come watch us practice tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Umm…" She fished for an answer. "I just started today; I don't think I want to really start treading on toes and stuff…" She hesitated.

"Go on, it'll be fun!" Troy called over Chad's shoulder as he sauntered past into the form room and Chad looked at his friend in annoyance.

"I might see you later, then," Chad said and ducked off, leaving Gabi to face the classroom with trepidation.

She sidled in, clutching her books to her chest for protection and she glanced around the half-filled room, knowing there were no familiar faces but hoping for a lifeline all the same.

Troy tipped his head as if beckoning her to sit with him as he sprawled in his seat, his long legs stretched under the table as his athletic body slouched in the chair.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," came a friendly voice from behind her and Gabi turned to face the owner, a beautiful black girl with short, bobbed hair.

"Oh hi, I'm Lauren." Gabi introduced herself, using her pseudo name.

"You must be the new girl from New York; I'm here to help show you around. I think we have all the same classes apart from Art but Troy's in Art with you" Taylor explained, waving at Troy who was still slouched casually at the back of class, fiddling with his bag strap.

He lifted a lip and half lifted his hand in response to Taylor as they made their way over.

"Troy, meet Lauren," she introduced and Gabi had to giggle.

"We already met," she smiled at her new friend.

"Wow, didn't take you long, huh, Wildcat?" Taylor mused and Gabi frowned at the nickname, realising Troy was wearing a red sports jacket with the same name on.

"You're a basketball player too?" Gabi asked, wondering why on earth he was taking Art. Jocks weren't normally the arty types, at least not in New York they weren't.

"Yep." He smiled with his lips pressed together, his eyebrows lifting into his fringe as if challenging her to say something.

"Chad asked me to come watch practice later…" She commented and Taylor gave her a funny look.

Troy looked at the new girl and wondered why her strange combination of blonde hair and browned skin intrigued him so much. She did look an awfully lot like his crush of the moment, TV star Gabriella Montez; but she was nowhere near as vivacious and bubbly as the girl who adorned his screen every week.

"Why don't you two come along then?" He asked the pair of girls in front of him.

Gabi turned to Taylor "What do you say?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, Lauren…" Taylor hesitated.

"Sorry Troy, I guess you and Chad won't have your groupies this time" She quipped gently as she sat down and the teacher swept in to call register.

Troy squinted his eyes, liking the flash of cheekiness Lauren exposed to him. Considering it was her first day and all, she was pretty brave to tease him like that.

He leaned forward so that his chest touched the desk and he poked Taylor in the arm with a pencil.

"You should come, Tay, it'll be fun," he insisted, wanting to get to know Lauren a little better.

"Troy, what is with you?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes Troy, do share?" The teacher asked across the quiet room and Troy froze, looking mortified at being caught out and he flicked his head either side of him as if looking for someone else named Troy.

"Nothing wrong with me." He assured in a sulky voice that Gabi couldn't resist grinning at, her lips curling as she twisted in her seat and semi-squinted at him.

He felt his mouth go dry and sweat bead on his upper lip at her look. "What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." She shrugged and turned away, still smiling, letting out a giggle that made him itch to know just what she found so damn funny.


	2. Moody Artist

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :)**

**Keep them coming!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Are you one of those moody artists?" Gabi asked him as he threw his bag on the desk in art class.

She hovered, not sure what the etiquette was here. Did you wait to be invited to sit with someone?

"No." He answered succinctly and Gabi lifted her brows.

"Okayy…" She said lightly, gripping her bag at her shoulder, turning away.

"Wait…" He called "You're not sitting with me?"

Gabi looked around her, wondering who he normally sat with. Her question was answered as the blonde who had given her evils appeared and sat right in Troy's lap, twining her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, Sharpay…" He coughed awkwardly, standing so she had to move from his lap. "I want you to meet Lauren, she's new here from New York," he added.

Sharpay's keen blue gaze flicked down her body. "And they dressed like biker hookers in N-Y-C did they?" She asked Gabi, accentuating her abbreviation of New York.

Troy's brows lifted in shock. "Sharpay! What…?" He queried as Gabi stared right back at the girl.

"I guess so." She answered easily, knowing her outfit suited her and knowing Troy's dipped gaze toward her legs was the fifth look she had counted so far today.

"Lauren's sitting with me today." Troy stated, ignoring her gaze on him, knowing she hadn't answered his question and now not giving her a chance to.

"Oh, I see." Sharpay said coolly. "Call me later then," she pouted, flicking her blonde hair into his eye which he jerked his head at, swearing softly when she still caught him in the face.

"I wish she wouldn't do that!" He tutted.

"Oh, I love flicking my hair!" Gabi retorted quickly.

Troy screwed up his face and lifted a brow "But you don't hardly have any to flick…" He queried confusedly.

Gabi blushed at her gaffe. Geez, she'd only been there an hour, how in the hell was she going to keep this pretense up for months?

"I mean, before I cut it…" She amended quickly, sitting next to Troy where he brought his head round to face her.

"I can't imagine you with long hair." He smiled bemusedly, then, "I'll be right back," before he got up and went over to Sharpay.

Gabi took advantage of the moment to slip her finger into the sketchbook he'd left on the desk, lifting the cover to sneak a look at his drawings.

What she found there shocked and pleasantly surprised her. He was an amazing artist. His dark drawings were detailed and accurate. But they were _all_ dark. She couldn't help but wonder what was behind them.

"Hey, do you mind?" He asked defensively, sitting back down next to her and retrieving his pad.

"Sorry." She apologized lamely, used to having access to anything she wanted and not accustomed to being told off.

Troy scowled at her and she couldn't hide her smile again at his apparent moodiness.

"I wish you'd stop laughing at me," he commented. "I'd love to know what's so damn funny."

Gabi turned her eyes up at him, taking his sketch book and finding a blank page. She picked up a pencil and traced his beautiful eyes with hers before copying the shape with her pencil.

The dark rim around the edge of his blue eyes was more obvious when he looked to the side and she couldn't help admiring his handsomeness.

"You just make me smile, Troy Bolton, is that so hard to believe?" She wondered.

"I have the feeling you're laughing at me." He returned drily.

"Well, you _are_ kind of cute when you pretend to be all moody. Girls love that, you know." She whispered the last part and her eyes were lit up with amusement at the fact he might be putting on a moody front to impress the girls.

Little did she know that he had to go home every night and listen to his mom bad-mouthing his father as they settled their divorce. And when he went to his dad's, he got the same thing from his side. If that wasn't enough to put anyone in a bad mood, he didn't know what was.

"I just can't picture you all like 'Go Team' and stuff." She added with a twist of her lips.

"You have a lot to learn, Lauren." He said and she finished up her pencil drawing of him, handing him back the pad.

The picture of him was scarily accurate and how she had depicted his features stunned him.

Underneath she had written 'Smile, it won't break your face' and he had to grin at that, musing that she was really quite different to any girl he had met before.

---

Gabi slicked on a subtle sheen of lip colour, unable to resist the temptation to wear make up where there were cute boys concerned.

Being on set, flirting with the extras, it had been second nature to her. She didn't often take it further than that because any time she felt that little flutter in her tummy for someone on set, they'd no sooner met before a new set of characters were brought in, leaving it pretty impossible for her to form a bond with anyone apart from her best friend, Amy.

She sighed as she stood back from the mirror, touching the ends of her fake hair and wishing she could go back to New York where everything was exciting and she was becoming recognisable as a star in her own right.

What would she be without her show, without that persona to adopt every week?

"Lauren are you here?" Taylor asked from the doorway and Gabi straightened.

"I'm here, Tay" She said in response, smiling at her new friend.

"Oh, you're putting make up on." Taylor smiled knowingly "Someone we want to impress?" She guessed.

"Not really, just cute boys generally." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't think Troy would have asked me to practice if it weren't for you." Taylor said with an arched brow and Gabi felt for her.

She was right, the boys round here were probably as fickle as the ones back home and Gabi couldn't work out why she had the cool factor but she guessed its because she was new and after a few weeks, they'd soon get bored of her.

"Who cares? I wouldn't go without you." Gabi returned, taking Taylor's hand and pulling her along the corridor with a giggle as she gently pushed the gym door open.

She was greeted with the sight of about ten boys stood round a basketball net, all practicing shooting.

Troy watched as Gabi walked into the gym with a little hip-wiggle as she bit her lip in a naughty fashion, the sight making him frown again at the similarity it cast between her and his favourite star.

He briefly wondered if maybe Gabriella had a secret twin and this girl was her and neither of them knew, but he shook the silly idea from his mind, taking a ball and lofting it easily into the net as the girls sat down and Gabi pulled out a fluffy pink notepad which he stared at in shock, knowing this time that the item was definitely something he had seen Gabriella with in the candid shots he'd seen of her leaving the studio.

He sauntered over to the pair of them, casting a look over his shoulder for his dad, the team coach and not seeing him.

"Hey, that book…" He called and Lauren looked up, smiling warmly.

"You like it? I can get you one if you like, Troy." She teased.

He blinked. "Funny. But you know, your lookey likey has one just like it." He added.

"You know what stationery Gabriella Montez uses?" She queried with a half amused, half disgusted look and he felt the blush rise up his whole body, bursting onto his cheeks with hot redness.

"I saw it once…" He excused quickly, rubbing his hands together.

"Well if you must know, I'm a fan of Gabriella's too." She pursed her lips and flicked her eyes down.

"That's cool." He said lamely and turned to go, then turned back. "You wanna hang out tomorrow night…watch the show together?" He asked, not knowing where his confidence came from and Taylor's surprised look told him he was being awfully bold in asking the new girl out on her first day.

Gabi considered the good-looking basketball boy in front of her with a soft smile. Seeing him in his kit certainly had her intrigued as to how those muscled arms felt and how his soft lips would kiss. She was easily distracted by them because he kept licking them and pressing them together.

She hated watching herself on TV but she didn't really have much choice because she wanted to hang out with Troy. She looked shyly to Taylor who nodded with encouragement.

"Okay, sure," she shrugged.

"Troy!" His dad called. "Ten laps!" He instructed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll meet you after school tomorrow!" He said and jogged off, leaving Gabi in shock as she turned to her new friend once more.

"What in the heck was that?" She wondered aloud.

"That was Troy Bolton asking you out." Taylor affirmed and Gabi frowned.

"He just thinks I look like Gabriella right?" She checked.

Taylor shrugged. "Who knows with him. Most of the time Sharpay is running round after him."

"So, is he single?" Gabi queried lightly as she bit into her pink pen and decided to tuck her book away, mentally reminding herself to remove all traces of her former life.

"As far as I know, he hasn't locked lips with anyone since the kissing booth at the summer fete." Taylor supplied.

Gabi smiled. "He's kinda cute," she admitted. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear?" She suddenly thought. "Tay, you have to come over and help me choose…" She begged, standing up.

"What, now?!" Taylor screeched.

"Yes, please…" She begged.

"Sure, okay…" Taylor said, looking stunned as she followed Gabi.

"Hey, you're flaking on me?" Troy called with a pretend-hurt voice as he watched the two girls head for the door.

"This is way too boring!" Gabi called back as she left the gym.

--


	3. Real Girls

**Ok so you remember that story called whiteBoy? By Whirlergirl? Well the last chapter is up (its amazing, too, I cried so bad) and she is posting a sequel soon, so check it out! :D**

**Please review if you read! **

**CHAPTER 3**

"So…" Troy hedged as he hitched his bag up on his shoulder and turned his face toward Gabi.

"So…" Gabi returned, seeing the curb curve down into the road and not being able to resist pulling a little dance move across the decline, spinning back round to face the nervous boy.

"How come your parents moved here?" He asked, awed at her executed move, still not sure what to make of her. She seemed so relaxed and carefree, not like any of the girls he knew at East High.

"Well, my parents divorced and my mom wanted to get away from my dad so she took me from the coolest place on earth and brought me to the dorkiest…." She muttered, and then saw Troy's eyes lift to hers, their blue depths showing hurt.

"You think it's dorky here?" He questioned forlornly.

Gabi blushed and started walking again next to him. "I didn't mean it like that…" She began

"Well you did, or you wouldn't have said it…" He argued.

"I just hate the fact my parents divorced and made me change everything." She admitted, knowing her parents divorce had happened three years previously but having to lie to cover her appearance in Albuquerque.

"My parents are divorcing too," he said quietly and she turned to him, surprised.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

He shrugged. "So are you looking forward to seeing Gabriella's World?" He asked, changing the subject.

Gabi curled her lip. "Of course," she lied. "I can't believe you're a fan," she added.

Troy blushed. "Yeah well, I get ribbed for it, but I just think she's the most beautiful girl I ever saw and she's so funny…" He explained and Gabi cast him a look thinking how weird it was to hear him talking about her and he didn't even know she was stood right next to him. She kind of felt cruel, too. For lying to him and leading him to believe she was someone else.

"That's sweet," she said warmly. "But you know it's just a character? Real girls are much better." She smiled.

"I know." He said, cocking his head in that cute way she'd seen him do a few times now and she wondered if he was talking about her because he was eyeing her with interest.

Taylor had helped her choose her outfit of leggings, ballet pumps and long layered vest tops with necklaces jingling around her neck.

She pursed her lips, flicking her eyes over his jeans and Wildcats tee ensemble.

"You should try wearing something other than basketball stuff." She suggested, picking at his t-shirt before they moved off again.

"Oh, thanks." He muttered, taking her up a path toward a modest house, opening the door and calling out to his mom.

"I'm in here, honey," his mom called back and Gabi followed shyly, greeting his mom and once she had been given a glass of milk and some cookies, they were allowed to sit in the living room.

"Oh my god, I love this sofa!" Gabi enthused as she sat in the plush seat and curled her feet under her, kicking off her pumps.

Troy grinned, turning on the TV and getting comfy. "It's awesome huh?" He asked and Gabi curled up, resting her head against the back as she went sideways to him.

"It's so comfy." She snuggled in, trying to avoid watching herself on the TV as the theme music started for her show and she scratched her head gently, minding the wig.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Troy checked, having a sudden thought that she might not be best pleased with him talking about Gabriella the way he had and now sitting and watching her show.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I get your crush. I have a huge one on the Jo Bros." She lied.

"You do?" He queried sharply, curling his upper lip in disgust.

"No, but I had to say something to make you feel better," she joked, smiling innocently and caused him to smile back.

She rested her head back down, little knowing she would fall asleep and end up leaning onto his shoulder, using his arm as a makeshift cushion, hugging it to her.

She woke with a start as a scream sounded from the programme and she met his amused look.

"Oh, sugar." She said, frowning, trying to sit up.

"Hey, relax," he smiled, enjoying the feel of her warm, sleepy body against him.

"I just met you." She said in response.

"So?" He challenged. "You can't sleep on me because you just met me?"

"I can't say I normally press my boobs into strangers." She retaliated, sitting up and placing her feet on the floor.

Troy chuckled behind her. "Well, you should, if they enjoy it as much as I did, you could really be onto something…" He teased.

Gabi blushed. "I better go," she said, slipping her shoes back on.

"You didn't have dinner yet!" He said quickly, ignoring his crush on the TV and standing up to block her way.

"It's ok," she said.

"But I got my mom to make something special for you." He frowned and she couldn't help flicking her lashes up at him.

"Do you normally go to all this trouble for your girls?" She wondered.

"I don't have any 'girls'." He corrected. "But my mom is making lasagna for you." He offered hopefully and the thought of lasagna was too much to resist.

"I love lasagna…" She frowned, her forehead crinkling.

Troy beamed. "It's Gabriella's favourite too." He stated and she wondered for one quick moment whether he had already worked out she was Gabriella.

"How did you know I would like it?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He shrugged. "Just a guess." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay. But only if I can see your room!" She smiled.

"Oh, I don't think so…" He began as Gabi darted off and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" He called and she found his room easily by the name tag, opening his door and seeing the mess that surrounded his furniture.

"Wow, and I thought my room was a tip." She lifted her brows then took a running jump at his bed.

"I don't normally bring girls up here." He muttered, collecting up some things as he followed her in and she stretched, pulling some items off his shelf to handle with interest.

"Ooh what's this? Wow!" She commented as she went and he stood awkwardly at the end of his bed as he watched her laid out, her curvy hips showing through her vests as they rode up as she stretched. He smiled at her revealing her perfect backside to him.

"You just go ahead…" He muttered as she amused herself with his trophies.

She sat up on the bed and looked at him, her deep brown eyes deciding if she should trust him and that surprised him a little.

"You didn't bring any girls up here? Not even Sharpay?" She asked, as if only just hearing his statement.

He shrugged. "Well, maybe a few…" He altered to cover his awkwardness.

She smiled a knowing smile and it started a funny feeling in his tummy. That familiarity again, like they had already met.

"I bet." She conceded playfully.

"You don't feel much like a stranger, are you sure we haven't met before? Summer camp?" He queried

Gabi smothered a giggle. He had, not only two minutes ago, been watching her on his TV and it was amusing seeing him fighting with himself trying to place her.

She really had to stop hanging around with him.

"Troy, dinner!" His mom called and he headed down with Gabi, watching her carefully as she ate the pasta and garlic bread with a good appetite.

"So, Lauren…" His mom began and he flicked her a look as if to ask her not to embarrass him. "You're new to town and my Troy is helping you settle in?" She checked.

Gabi nodded, her mouth full of delicious lasagna. "He's awesome, Mrs.B. Such good manners, you must be proud." Gabi fawned and Troy almost spat his food out from his fast laugh.

"Troy!" His mom scalded as he leaned over his plate from choking.

"What?!" He asked innocently.

"Nothing," his mom chided. "I'm glad to hear he's being a gentleman for once."

"Oh, sure, thanks mom." He rolled his eyes.

Gabi giggled at him and they finished eating and she excused herself to go so he offered to walk her home, the warm air inviting for them.

"I had fun tonight, Lauren, thanks for coming." Troy said as they reached her house and he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and he stared at her boldness. "Good night, Troy" she beamed, heading into her house with a relaxed wave.


	4. Home Sick

**HOME SICK**

**CHAPTER 4**

Gabi brushed a tear from her cheek as she looked out onto the green hills in the distance, her perch on the bench in the yard of East High mostly unnoticed by the students filing in.

She thought about how she would have met up with Lucy and Amy before school and they would have planned their pajama parties and mall trips before starting lessons.

Every Thursday and Friday afternoon she would leave school early to film her show and she would meet her favourite people, Billy and Fiona on set and they would drink cappuccino's and talk about who was wearing what.

She had been in Albuquerque for over a week now and she had texted her friends and called them but no-one much seemed to be responding and it worried her now that they had only liked her when she was famous. Now that she was out of town had they moved onto her replacement?

She frowned as she tried to think of times their friendship might have been forced or faked.

"Don't go EMO on me." Troy's voice husked as he came round the bench that Gabi was sat up on and he noticed her wipe tears away quickly, the sight shocking him.

She was wearing a cute red checked kilt with her biker boots and a black t-shirt with a cropped leather jacket. He found himself admiring her style even though it was the opposite of Gabriella's pastel, girly clothing.

"Missing home?" He asked gently, climbing up on the bench to join her.

She nodded, knowing that over the last week she and Troy had fallen into this comfortable friendship, still not knowing quite how that had happened.

"Boyfriend?" He asked not too subtly.

"Nope." She answered, shunting him gently. "I'm saving that position for you." She half-joked and he smiled in return.

"I'm sure there must have been someone…" He fished.

"None of my friends have called me since I left." She frowned. "I think they've moved on already," she mused.

"Wow, no way…" He lifted his brows, cuddling his arm around her body to comfort her.

"I guess they found someone more interesting to hang out with." She shrugged, her real fear showing through.

While she had been 'Gabi off the TV', friends came automatically. The girl she played was bright and funny and full of energy. The real thing wasn't quite the same but she had kind of let herself play that role on and off screen around those people. And now it was becoming obvious that the real Gabi was hiding and she had to be happy with what she found.

She might never be this fake-smiling, happy-go-lucky, goody-two-shoes that the show required her to be, but she wanted to make friends who cared about her. She wanted to laugh and have fun and do silly things.

"Lauren, you ARE interesting." Troy argued, rubbing her back. "I love hanging out with you…" He added and she turned around, circling his neck with her arms and seeking a hug.

Troy hugged her, her small body racking with her sobs and he wondered why she felt so lonely.

"You're only saying that because I watch the show every Thursday with you." She teased eventually as she came up and wiped at her smeared make-up.

"Hey, you do know that you're more important than a TV show, right?" He asked with a confused frown, worried she thought he was more wrapped up in Gabriella.

"It's okay, Troy, I know Gabriella is your number one." She smiled softly, and for the first time ever, Gabi felt like her TV persona was another person. A person she couldn't be anymore. And maybe she didn't want to be, either.

She collected her bag from where she had placed it at her feet and Troy pressed his lips together as she disappeared inside. There was no denying some of his attraction to Lauren was because of her striking similarity to Gabriella but he didn't want Lauren to feel like a TV show meant more to him. If he had to choose, he'd choose Lauren over Gabriella easily.

He followed her into school with a sigh as he thought of how he could cheer her up.

---

Gabi opened her notebook in art class and pulled her head back in shock at the drawing inside the front cover.

'Wildcats play tonight. We need groupies' the commentary stated and there was a rough pencil sketch of the crowd, the faces of her and Taylor clear and characteristic of how they sat at the game together.

She smiled at the surprise, flicking a look at Troy as he sauntered over.

"How did you get my notebook?" She asked as he sat next to her, the skim of his thigh against hers making her buzz warmly inside.

He was wearing his Wildcats stuff today but she noticed he was taking her advice and wearing it less often.

He looked at her with pretend confusion. "No idea what you're talking about." He said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, sure," she scoffed, touched at his attempt to make her smile.

He shrugged with a warm smile at her.

"So, if I'm meant to be working my way into that spot you left for me…I guess I ought to ask you out on a date." He said bravely.

Gabi wondered briefly if he would be that calm and collected if he was faced with her alter-ego. Then she wondered why she wanted him to feel nervous about asking her out.

She wanted him to like her so much that his heart tripped a beat, just like hers did when he smiled or touched her without knowing he was doing it.

"Really? You make it sound like a chore, Troy." She teased.

"No!" He said quickly, blushing. "I mean, I'd like to ask you out on a date…" He amended. "I was just trying to find a way to do it, without sounding like an idiot." He muttered.

Gabi pursed her lips and elbowed him lightly, leaning into his warm body.

"Then go ahead…" She encouraged.

"You wanna come to the game?" He asked. "We can hang out with the guys after, get some pizza…" He offered.

Gabi considered him. She supposed in Troy's little world that his invite was quite romantic. Being asked to be his girl at the game and hanging out with his team mates must mean a lot. She just couldn't help but think of the difference between a date here and a date in NYC. Back home it would have been coffee or mall date or a film and walking home hand-in-hand.

But there was one major difference. She knew for certain that Troy wasn't asking her out because she was a TV star. He was asking her out because he liked her. And all her previous 'romantic' dates suddenly came under scrutiny as to the true motive behind taking her out.

"Sure, sounds…interesting." She replied carefully.

Troy flicked his eyes to her, his curly lashes capturing her gaze.

"You don't like basketball much do you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm used to baseball in New York. It's just different, that's all." She explained.

"You know that Gabriella is a huge fan of the Yankees…" He led and she wondered once again if he had worked out that she was his favourite girl.

"I know." She said simply, thinking this would be a perfect moment to tell him the truth but knowing she couldn't.

"God, I'm doing it again, I'm so sorry…" He apologized, placing his hand on his face.

She giggled. "There's really no need…" She assured him quickly, sketching him as he hid from her.

"I just keep coming out and comparing you to her…I just…" He cocked his head. "You look like her, you're from New York, you're a fan of the show and have all her stuff…" He frowned.

Gabi's eyes went wide as he came scarily close to working her out.

"But I'm not her." She said softly, knowing she was lying and telling the truth at the same time.

She wasn't the 'Gabriella Montez' that everyone saw on their screens. She wished she was. She had pretended to be, faked to be and accomplished being her for two years.

But Albuquerque was teaching her that she wasn't that person.

"I'm not funny and pretty and lively like her, as much as I wish I could be." She sighed.

"Lauren, did something happen?" Troy wondered with concern, not having seen this side to his new friend before.

He watched as she pasted on a fake smile and once again he remembered seeing that before. When his crush, Gabriella came out of a car to meet paparazzi she pasted on that smile and it had often led him to wonder if she was as happy off-screen and she appeared to be on-screen. Something in his tummy told him that he might not be wrong in his comparison of Lauren with Gabriella, but he discarded it.

"I just miss home, that's all." She replied softly, applying harder strokes to the drawing she had made of him.


	5. Better than Gabriella

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love reading what goes through your mind as you read it, especially as my stories are complete when I post- so seeing your predictions compared to what I write is good!

HMS fan always seems to get it right, too. Must know me too well ;)

I'm sorry this is really short, sometimes I split chapters by what happens rather than length so I will post sooner to make up for it ;) Apologies for the sub standard work :(

**CHAPTER 5**

"GO- FIGHT-WIN!" Gabi shouted randomly during the game and smiled embarrassedly as everyone looked at her.

She was stood near the sidelines, unconsciously simulating the moves of the cheerleading team, shouting in between plays and generally getting totally absorbed in the basket-ball-groupie role.

Troy jogged over, sweaty, taking some water and smiling at the cheerleaders who all smiled and squealed excitedly between themselves.

"You should join," he said of Gabi's moves.

She shook her head. "No, I could never be as good as them," she smiled. "Besides, someone once told me I'm an EMO." She added.

"Not long now, then we can go eat!" He beamed, turning to go back to the game.

"Troy!" She called.

He turned and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck!" She said with a smile.

He joined his team-mates once more and Chad shunted him in a friendly way.

"Hey, you and Lauren look like a couple." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah" Troy said back.

"She's hot, dude." Chad said with a look.

Troy turned to look at her quickly, her curvy shape silhouetted at the sidelines in her long line top and skinny jeans with boots.

"Yeah, she is." He said simply.

"Don't tell me, she's not Gabriella…" Chad lifted his brows knowingly.

"No, it's not that." Troy said with a frown and the play started again.

--

"I like her better than Gabriella." Troy said to Chad as they changed after showering.

"Huh? Did I just hear those words? From your very mouth?" Chad said disbelievingly.

"Look, I asked her out, she's coming for pizza with us." He explained.

Chad licked his lips. "Please don't tell me it's 'cos she looks like her, dude. She's still a girl." He pointed out.

"Look, Gabriella is just a fantasy, Chad." He answered.

"That's good to hear." Chad nodded and they headed out to meet the rest of the team along with the cheerleaders and Gabi was chipping some dance moves, showing them how to include it in their routine.

He smiled as he wondered how long it would be before she was on the squad.

"Hey, dancing queen," he quipped, knowing it was just another thing she had in common with his crush but not wanting to point it out.

"Hey, jock." She returned, her brown eyes bright as he sidled up to her and she took his elbow in her hand. "Taking me for food yet? I'm starving." She commented.

He smiled down on her and nodded. "Let's go." He said and led her off, the rest of the gang following.

---

Gabi held Troy's hand as they walked home from the pizza place. Troy was chewing on a straw he had taken from his empty drink and she couldn't resist taking his hand, he looked so cute.

He smiled shyly and tightened his hand around hers.

"I had fun tonight." He said.

"Me too, it's nice to know I have at least one friend in Albuquerque." She commented.

"I just know when I get home my mom will be ragging on my dad again." He sighed.

"Then come to mine?" She offered. "Until your curfew," she added quickly.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" He checked.

"I think my mom is happy with anything now I'm not in New York." She quipped.

"Party girl, huh?" He wondered.

"I was out with my friends a lot; I guess we went to parties sometimes." She shrugged.

Gabi turned to Troy at her door; looking into his sparkling blue eyes and saw them deepen in colour as he eyed her lips.

She saved him making the move and tipped onto her toes to reach his mouth, her lips meeting his and causing a pleasurable bubble to burst in her tummy.

Gabi felt the tingle seep through her whole body as Troy kissed her back, taking her gently in his arms and allowing her to rest her hands against his chest.

He pulled away, fingering her blonde hair.

"This isn't real is it?" He asked huskily, his brows drawing together in his seriousness.

She shook her head. "No." She felt her heart miss a beat and thump painfully after.

"What's your real hair like?" He wondered softly and all Gabi wanted was for him to kiss her again.

"Lauren…" Her mom called as they turned on hearing the door opening. "Are you coming in?" She asked.

Gabi smiled and nodded. "Is it ok for Troy to come in for a while?" She asked and her mom nodded, smiling at him, already used to having him tagging around with her daughter.

They followed her mom into the house and Gabriella enjoyed having a boy in her room again. Just- talking. He told her about his mom and dad when he didn't get too awkward and they discussed everything except their common interest, making Gabriella beam at their new-found companionship.

"You intrigue me Troy Bolton." She admitted from her position, laid back with her arms behind her head. They were head and tails on her bed.

"I do? How come?" He wondered, propping onto his elbow, surprised at her statement.

"Because I thought this town was dork-city and then you go and prove me wrong…" She described.

"Thanks…I think." Troy smiled at her lop sidedly.

"I meant it in a nice way…I meant…I don't feel so lonely with you here." She added.

He smiled secretly at that as he rested back down.

"I know the feeling." He replied and they both smiled again.

When it got late, her mom drove him home and she lay in happy bliss on her bed, remembering every moment of their night. Her date with Troy Bolton could be the first of many, if she was lucky; she smiled.


	6. Stay All Night

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Sorry I took ages to post….**

**It's the one you've been waiting for :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

'Rumour has it that the star of Gabriella's World, Gabriella Montez has been axed by the studio. At this time, no-one is quite sure how many more episodes are available for air or what will replace the show, but we hope she returns to our screens soon…" The presenter commentated.

Troy sat forward, moving his arm from Gabi's shoulder and pressing his thumbs into his lower lip.

"Wow, she's gone." He said quietly.

Gabi watched him from the seat next to him, her legs under her from where she had been leaning into his body.

She reached out to touch his shoulder, her heart beating so fast at the news being broken like this, while she was here, sitting with him.

"You'll see her again." Gabi said knowingly, aching at not being able to tell him the truth.

But she didn't want to burst his bubble, either. He was in love with her character and she loved that about him but if he knew his dream girl didn't measure up to the fantasy, she'd end up crushing him.

He turned and smiled at her, reaching his large hand out to frame her face, brushing his thumb along her jaw.

He leaned toward her and kissed her gently. "You always make me smile, Lauren," he said gently.

"I try." She shrugged.

"And what you see in me, I'll never know." He joked, leaning back, placing his arm back around her shoulders.

"You're my best friend, Troy." She answered. "I haven't had one of those before." She added.

"You have Taylor." He pointed out.

She blinked a few times, laying her head on his shoulder.

"She doesn't kiss like you." She joked and he gave her a wide eyed look.

"Wow, there's an image." He smiled slowly.

Gabi giggled and relaxed into him as he watched the TV and she fell asleep against him again.

On waking, Gabi knew her wig had come loose because it moved as she lifted her head and she grabbed it with a gasp.

"Oh my god!" She panicked and Troy smiled quizzically at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"My wig!" She said, scrambling up, still drowsy.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care how you look without it," he assured her.

Gabi disappeared into the bathroom, averting the emergency, Troy's sweet words echoing in her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked as Gabi came back into the room, with that fixed smile on her lush lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, panicking inside at the near- revelation of her true self.

Troy stood up, his concerned frown mesmirising her as she watched him walk toward her and brace his fingers lightly on her forearms as he looked into her face.

"You know you can tell me anything…" He offered, still confused at her reaction, not knowing what she was hiding beneath her fake hair.

"There's nothing to tell." She answered quickly, too quickly.

He let his fingers brush down her arms until he twined their hands together, leaning forward to drop a kiss on the top of her head.

"I get that you can't tell me right now. But I am here for you- whenever you need a friend." He added pointedly.

Gabi didn't have words; she couldn't even begin to work out what she was meant to say to him. His assurance left her speechless at his touching statement, but she also knew she couldn't keep lying to him.

He looked genuinely concerned about her and it wasn't fair to let him worry.

She sighed, leaning up to kiss him, then wrapping her arms around his body where he held her tightly.

--

Gabi was quiet as she walked to school; Troy's fingers wrapped around her own protectively as he cast a look down on her, wondering what was on her mind.

"So are you gonna come to the game or is that too boring for you?" He checked gently, tugging on her hand.

Gabi smiled, flicking her lashes up at him, taking in his red plaid shirt and jeans. "Depends who's asking." She teased slightly.

"Me of course. Why you got some other basketball guy on the go?" He wondered.

"Maybe," she shrugged with a little grin.

"Wow, how to hurt a guy's feelings." He mocked, touching his fingers to his heart in pain.

"I always come to the game don't I?" She asked pointedly.

"You do." He smiled at her, his face softening as he considered she did that just for him. Her blonde hair swung at her jaw as she walked, and she was biting her lower lip.

"Are you still missing New York?" He wondered.

She nodded a little, not meeting his gaze. "But you're helping me not to." She added.

He beamed at her. "You're helping me not to think about the mess that is my parent's divorce," he returned with a rueful lift of his brows.

"We should hang out, after the game." Gabi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He replied as they joined their friends at the school entrance.

--

"The stars are so pretty." Gabi sighed as she lay in her backyard, Troy at her side, his arm supporting his head.

She was using his chest as a pillow and his other hand gently curled around her upper arm.

"Like you." He said softly into the dusky light.

His comment earned him a small kiss on the lips. "I never met a boy like you in New York." She frowned a little.

"I bet you had a hundred boyfriends." He accused with a warm smile as she rolled over, her arms now against his chest where she peered into his face.

"Why thank you Troy, you make me sound like such a sweet girl." She laughed at him, reaching up to brush his fringe back.

"I'd love to stay all night with you." He said then, flicking his intense eyes over her face, needing her warmth and support more than she knew.

Gabi swallowed, not shying from his gaze. "Well you could…my mom would let you." She said.

His eyes met hers again, quickly. "But would you?" He wondered.

"That all depends…" she began to smile secretly.

"On?" He enquired.

"On what your intentions are, Mr. Bolton." She replied

"Just to sleep." He assured her, smiling softly into her brown eyes as he stroked her face. "Just to hold you." He added.

Gabi felt her tummy flip at his words, surprised at her feelings for him when she was still so confused about everything else in her life.

She considered how she was going to cover up her hair, knowing she couldn't wear her wig all night. His eyes told her he needed her and she wanted to be there for him. One night away from the stress of his parent's divorce was the least she could do.

"I know what you're thinking." He said softly, touching her fake hair as if to convey his thoughts.

"I don't know if I am ready to show you." She frowned, knowing if she did, her secret would be out.

"Then I won't stay, we'll just lay here until your mom makes me go home." He grinned, dropping his hand from her face to hug her around the waist once more.

He found her reaching down to kiss him again, his soft moan escaping as her tongue played against his.

His hands cupped at her waist, her weight against him both comforting and excruciating as he felt the soft weight of her breasts press into him.

Gabi caught her lower lip between her teeth as she pulled away. "I'll be right back." She said and was up out of his arms before he had a chance to ask questions.

-

Once she was alone with her mom, she sighed and bit her lower lip as she thought of what to say.

"I have to tell him mom." She broached.

"Troy?" Maria guessed easily.

Gabi nodded. "I really like him. It's not fair to keep lying." She added.

Her mom sighed. "I guess it has to happen sooner or later. Just try and keep it quiet, though." Her mom begged.

"I will, I promise." Gabi smiled with relief.

---

Gabi watched as Troy sat on the edge of her bed and leafed through a magazine as she stood in the doorway. She stepped inside the room, coming over to him, taking the book from his hands and bringing his gaze to hers.

She stepped forward, between his knees and pressed her lips together.

"There's something you should know about me," she said with trepidation.

Troy swallowed, wondering if she was about to tell him why she wore a wig.

"Okay." He said huskily.

He frowned as she stared at him sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She lifted her mouth at one edge. "When I tell you, you're going to hate me." She predicted.

"No I won't." He smiled bemusedly.

She gripped his fingers. "You will. But you have to know," she added.

She took a sigh. "I've been lying to you about who I really am." She said and his eyes widened.

He somehow knew what she was going to say next. It had been hovering at the edge of his mind since he had met her, but he'd pushed the idea out of sight and now he was sure she was going to confirm it.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She said quietly and took a gulp of air as her heart clattered wildly against her ribs. "But my friends call me Gabi…" She added nervously.

He lifted his eyes and she tried to read them but her tears blurred her view. She let his hands go gently and lifted her fingers to her hair, removing the pins and then the wig, shaking out her long and curly hair while he watched open-mouthed.

"I…" He frowned, not sure how he should feel.

He had kind of known deep down and he kind of didn't care anymore because he'd fallen in love with her, whoever she was. But he was also a little embarrassed and maybe a teeny bit star-struck, too.

He fingered her long, curly tresses as she sobbed and his protective instinct took over as he reached for her, pulling her into his lap. She sat on his thigh and clamped her arms around his neck as he held her.

"I'm so sorry!" She bawled, gasping for breath.

"Hey, shh" He soothed, stroking her back and inadvertently, her newly released hair as well.

The girl he had fallen in love with was so different to the girl he had seen on TV, but she was real. And she was in his arms, falling apart.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed again as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Shh, Gabi, it's okay," he husked and she pulled back, wide-eyed at him using her real name.

"Did you know?" She asked, awed.

He shrugged "No. But there were so many similarities…it's not a shock." He admitted with a grin.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, spreading her fingers into the hair at his neck and he kissed her back, letting her hug him as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Do you hate me?" She asked nervously

He felt her breath tickle his ear as it moved his hair when she blew it out from her lips softly.

He chuckled. "No, of course not."

"But I lied." She argued.

"It's okay, I promise," he assured her. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

"But all those times…you talked about me and the show…" She said insistently.

"I was talking about a character, Gabi." He explained.

"But I'm a disappointment…to what you expected of me." She tested.

His blue eyes were large and shocked as he stroked her face, still getting accustomed to her new look, one that was familiar to him and yet strange all at the same time.

"You could never disappoint me," he said honestly. "I love you, Gabi."

"I know." She smiled bemusedly.

"No, I mean I love _you._" He repeated, losing himself in her brown eyes. "Not Gabriella Montez from the show. You." He said again.

Gabi smiled through her tears. "I love you too, Troy."

"So, is the position still open?" He asked with his animated eyes.

Gabi took a moment to work out what he meant, going back to that day in the front yard of East High.

"I'm saving it for you, remember?" She smiled.

"Then if you'll have me, I'd love to be your boyfriend." He asked.

"Only if you don't ask for an autograph!" She teased and he laughed, kissing her again as they fell back on the bed together.


	7. Famous

**CHAPTER 7**

"Gabriella? Can you tell us why you left the show?"

"Gabriella, what's it like living in disguise?" About thirty voices asked varying degrees of the same question as she tried to get into East High two days later.

Frightened about the reaction she was getting, shocked at the press having found her, Gabi stormed into school as she bustled through the bodies, not knowing where to turn.

She ran for Taylor as she saw her friend and threw her arms round her neck.

"Hey, there you are," Taylor said, hugging her friend back. "There's press outside, there's a rumour there's someone famous at our school." Taylor said and Gabi wasn't sure if she was aware it was her.

"It's me, Tay." She admitted on a sob, her fear becoming overwhelming as the press tried to siege inside the doors and the teachers were now shooing them away.

"Oh my god…" Taylor slowly clicked. "You're…Gabriella aren't you? Troy was right all along…" Her eyes went wide and Gabi nodded.

"Wow. Oh my god." Taylor stood, open-mouthed.

"Please don't do that to me, Tay. I'm just another student, I'm just like you." She assured her.

"Oh my god. I'm best friends with Gabriella Montez." She said again and Gabi looked at her with a worried face.

She prayed inwardly that Taylor wouldn't go star-struck on her.

"Yeah, is that ok? Only you know I'm mot really Gabriella Montez. I'm just me, just Gabi." She repeated.

Taylor blinked a few times and Gabi turned from her, begging for a familiar face.

Troy was struggling through the crowd at the door and he frowned at her, sprinting over.

"Hey, are you ok? How did they find out?" He asked, so concerned about his girlfriend that he scooped her into a hug.

"I don't know!" She cried, and then a thought flashed into her mind that had no place to be there. "Did you tell them?" She begged softly, looking into his face with her big, brown eyes.

"No…oh god, no. Gabi, I would never do that…." He promised.

"But they didn't find me until the day after I told you who I really am…" She argued, trying to figure it out, wildly accusing him even though in her heart she didn't think it was true.

"Are you like all my other 'friends'?" She spat the word, pulling away from him. "Just using me for my fame? Are you going to tell them what it was like to kiss me?" She wondered erratically.

"No, hell no….I love you, Gabi. I would never hurt you." He implored, every bone in his body aching to protect her if she would let him.

Gabi merely turned from him, pulling out her phone as she dialed her mum's number, rushing for the girl's restroom with tears streaming down her face.

Troy could only watch her, his hands outstretched helplessly; hurt by Gabi's accusation at the same time he understood her difficulty to trust him.

He turned to Taylor, bewildered by what he had found at the school entrance, worried about Gabi's reaction.

"Did you know about this? Do you have any idea where it came from?" He begged.

Taylor was still wide-eyed as she responded.

"I didn't know…Oh my god, do you think if I knew I would have been such a _dork_?" She asked herself more than him.

Troy frowned at her reaction, realizing with a slow-growing horror that this was a familiar scene as he looked around him.

Students were gossiping, excitably, edging toward Gabi's hiding place as the news buzzed around the halls.

He blinked, wondering what the heck was wrong with everyone. He wanted to protect Gabi more than anything and her reasons for disguising herself were as yet unknown, but filled him with a sense of dread if her frightened face was anything to go by.

"Dammit!" He swore to himself, hitting a locker, his rucksack falling down his arm to his elbow.

He took a breath, hitched his bag back up and stalked toward the girl's bathroom, glancing around him before he went in the door, not caring about the surprised gasps that followed him in.

He paused in the doorway, closing his eyes.

"Gabi?" He called.

An answering sob broke the silence and his heart in one fail swoop, his whole gut aching with her apparent hurt.

He opened his eyes and ventured further into the cold bathroom, jumping in shock as the door swooshed open behind him.

"Get out!" He commanded, unnecessarily angry at the interruption.

"Uh…okay…" The small, brown haired girl stuttered and left.

He came round the front of the stalls, checking for feet under the doors, finally finding a pair of biker boots in the last stall. He could see she was sat on the floor, in a ball.

"Gabi, I swear on my mom's life I didn't tell anyone." He promised again, not knowing if it would go any way to alleviate her distress.

"My mom's coming for me." She offered on a shaky voice and he almost collapsed at the relief it brought him to hear her voice.

"Good, that's good. I'll escort you out. I won't let them get to you, I promise." He swore again.

Troy gently pushed open her cubicle door which was unlocked and she lifted her face to her boyfriend, still not sure if she should trust him. What if it was him who had been sending her the notes? He knew everything about her, he was her biggest fan. What if he turned round and wanted to hurt her?

But one look onto his desolate blue eyes told her that he wasn't capable of it. Even the thought of her crying seemed to be tearing him apart.

He dropped into a crouch, then to his knees to reach her, curling her whole body into his strong arms, even though the space was cramped and she was defending her body in her tight pose, he still encompassed her unequivocally.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." She sobbed, shifting awkwardly; finally able to lean up on her knees to hug him back.

She pulled back and kissed his lips, her tears making his face damp in the imprint they left against his cheeks. His brow dug in a little at the top.

"I'm a little hurt that you thought I would do that…" He hedged.

She nodded, her lower lip trembling. "I understand if you want to break up." She said, not knowing what this feeling was because she had never had a boyfriend before to split up with.

"Hey…no, I don't want that." He protested quickly, stroking her hair, the blonde version of it.

It made her heart break even more that he treated her the same no matter what guise she took. His hands framed her face as she met his eyes.

"I don't want that either. You're the only one who really knows me. Really knows _me_." She accentuated. "Taylor's gone all funny on me…" She panicked.

"She'll come round; it's just a shock, that's all." He assured her softly, still brushing his thumbs soothingly across her cheeks, his blue eyes concentrating only on her.

"You didn't act that way…" She accused sulkily.

"Well, I am kinda cool, didn't you know?" He asked, trying to make her smile.

She managed a smile back, even as another tear dropped down her face that he leaned to kiss away as it reached her upper lip.

"I heard that somewhere." She said vaguely, grasping his t-shirt in her small hands for comfort.

"Gabriella?" A voice echoed into the bathroom as the door swished open again.

Gabi let out a pained sob, scrambling to get up and to her mom, burying herself in her mother's protective embrace, sobbing heavily against her chest where Maria soothed her, her concern for her daughter evident.

Maria's eyes turned to Troy who had gotten up and now stood, somewhat awkwardly before her. He wondered if she might think the same as Gabi and he met her gaze, waiting for the accusation to hit him.

"Apparently one of Gabi's friends from New York accidentally let slip about her new home to someone who then contacted the entire paparazzi." Maria said carefully.

Gabi lifted her head with a gasp. "Who?" She asked quickly. "No-one knew I was here." She added, confused.

"Amy." She said softly, knowing this would be a big blow for her daughter, already distraught at leaving her friends and hurt by their lack of contact.

"No…she wouldn't…" Gabi whispered, almost begged.

"It was an accident, honey. It seems they badgered her into it somehow, I don't know." Maria sighed.

"But what about the letters? What if they find me?" She panicked and Troy frowned, alerting Maria to his ignorance of the situation.

"We should get you home." She said gently and Troy's eyes widened in concern.

What weren't they telling him?

Gabi turned her eyes to him then, leaving her mom's embrace to walk to him and take his hand.

"I…I guess I'll see you later." She suggested, confused and scared.

He lifted his free hand to her face, tracing her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, knowing that her mom still heard the words even though he wanted this moment to be private.

"I love you, too." She replied and turned, leaving with her mother as he trailed from the girls' restroom, ready to face his friends.

Gabi was being barreled down the hall with cover from police officers and that's when Troy felt the heaviness begin in his tummy. Gabi was in danger and there was nothing he could do because he didn't know why. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving, not so soon after they had just gone official.

"Hey, bro, what's going down?" Chad asked. "Your girl is your TV crush and all" Chad commented confusedly.

Troy nodded slowly, still watching the hallway, even though she was no longer in sight.

"Yeah, she is." He agreed.

"Wow, you are one lucky son of a gun." Chad whistled through his teeth.

"Why, because she's famous? All of a sudden you think she's fantastic because she was on TV?" He shouted and Chad looked stunned.

"Is that what you all think?" Troy yelled to the bustling corridor that grew quiet and paused at his outburst. "Do you all think she's changed somehow? She's still a girl!" He argued to no-one in particular, fisting his hands to express his anger.

Why couldn't everyone just see her broken, vulnerable soul? All they saw now was the all-singing, all-dancing, all-American girl that brought in thousands of viewers every week.

"She's still _my _girl." He panted, winded, hurt and so lost as to what to do.

He felt a hand touch his arm and he was shocked to see it belonged to Sharpay.

"You're right, Troy." She said and everyone began chatting animatedly at her support.

"Listen up Wildcats!" She called to the congregated students. "Gabriella came here to hide for whatever reason and we are gonna let her do just that!"

A few voices agreed whilst Troy stared at her in shock.

"If need be, we'll dupe the paps, help Gabriella in and out of school and show her that East High is where she belongs." She added.

Troy looked to Chad, and then to Taylor, who both looked a little sheepish.

"She's one of us now, let's treat her like a Wildcat." She finished, staring several people in the face that looked down and nodded.

"I never thought it would be you…" Troy frowned, ashamed himself.

"I like to shock people now and then, Bolton. Don't say I never did anything for your girlfriend." She added with an arched brow, her smile softening her words as she shimmied off, leaving the students somewhat more subdued in her wake.

"Class assembly!" The Principal called and the hallway groaned collectively, filing into the school hall.


	8. Throwing out

**Thank you for the comments! Keep them coming :D**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Mom, what in the heck are you doing?" Troy asked as he ran up his path toward the house, where he had seen her throwing things out of the bedroom window.

He made it up the stairs two at a time and burst into her room, the whole contents of the wardrobe scattered over the bed.

He'd wanted to come home, ask his mom if he could go to Gabi's, then disappear for the night. This was all he needed on top of everything else.

"Mom!" He called again, dropping his rucksack, heading over to the window.

"Oh, hi, Troy." She greeted calmly, turning to grab something else to throw out.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked again, lifting his hands to his hair where he planted them in frustration and confusion.

"Having a clear-out." She announced, almost like she was on drugs or something, her face was so serene.

He let out a sigh, his eyes dashing wildly about him, trying to make sense of this madness.

"But, why?" He asked poignantly, waiting for her response.

"Oh, I just thought it was time…" She smiled wanly, and then threw an ornament out, his dad's prized basketball encased in glass which smashed with a terrifying noise as it met the path.

He covered his ears, staring at her in utter disbelief. "Mom!" He called again and this time she met his gaze and he saw hurt in her deep blue eyes.

"I think you should know, son, that your dad has met someone else." She recounted gently, that same measured tone of voice but her words stuck him deeply.

Oh god, no. How could he do it? He'd only been moved out for a few months! Couldn't he see what it did to them, to have him betraying them like this?

"Mom, no…" He said, seeing her take a stumbling step toward the bed as she tried to hold back a big sob that overtook her.

She crashed on the edge of the bed and he followed quickly, throwing his arms around her shoulders where she began to cry and for the second time that day, he found himself absorbing another person's pain, his own thoughts on hold until his mother had stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Troy! I never wanted this for you! I never wanted you to see any of this!" She spat out, wiping her tears away as he leaned against his forearms on his knees.

She stroked his hair and he flinched at the contact. "Do you want to live with him?" She asked and he closed his eyes at the question.

She wasn't really asking him the question she had posed. She was asking him to choose. To choose her, to reassure her that she was good mother and that this divorce hadn't totally fucked him up.

"Not really." He replied honestly, not sure which was the two lesser evils between his mom and his dad.

"How was school?" She asked then, turning her focus back to him and he sat up, squinting into her eyes, weighing up telling her the truth.

"Troy, talk to me. I promise, you can tell me anything, anything at all. No matter what happens with your father, I am always here to listen." She reminded him.

He nodded, figuring the words out before he spoke.

"Well, as it turns out, Lauren is actually not Lauren." He began. "She's Gabriella, from the TV show. And today, everybody found out, so I'm kinda worried about her. Her mom took her home before class started and I haven't seen her all day…" He recounted.

"Wow. And I thought my day was full of surprises," she mused.

He smiled, ducking his head from her as she continued to baby him.

"Oh, sorry…" She smiled apologetically. "Well I guess you better go round there and see how she is, seeing as she is your girlfriend now." She smiled.

He lifted his eyes, hopefully. "Really? You don't mind?" He checked.

"No, honey, go and check on your girl." She encouraged.

He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way out.

"Troy?" She called before he left and he turned. "Are you okay with finding out? I know it's your favourite show, but it must have been strange…" She asked belatedly.

He grinned then, scraping his converse toe against the carpet in his shyness. "I was already in love with her, mom. It doesn't make any difference to me who she is." He added.

And as Lucy Bolton watched her son go, she felt her heart swell with pride at his words. Her baby was growing up so fast into the kind of man she could only hope he would be and she felt a tug as she realized she would soon be alone without him.

It was time for her to sort her life out, she realized with great clarity, getting up with renewed focus.

---

"So what does it mean, Detective?" Maria asked nervously, the formal looking man sat on her sofa, looking at her with a serious gaze.

"It means that there could be more letters. There could be…reason to doubt Gabi's safety." He explained honestly and Gabi gasped next to her mom.

"Mrs. Montez, I really think we should discuss this alone…" He said once more.

"I'm sixteen years old." She told the Detective. "I have a right to know if someone wants me dead." She added with her steely attitude.

"Miss, you shouldn't be worrying about this…we have nothing to suggest that anyone will attempt anything…" He said, contradicting his previous statement.

"And yet you want me to have a guard while I'm at school and a car outside while I'm at home." She lifted a brow.

A loud knock sounded at the door, making Gabi jump in fear.

The Detective motioned for Maria to answer the door, following her there.

She opened the door to Troy, who, stood with his hands in his pockets and scuffing his toe on her porch, now looked up with wide blue eyes.

"Is Gabi okay?" He asked instantly.

The detective looked to Maria. "Who is this?" He barked.

Maria frowned at his tone. "This is Troy, Gabi's boyfriend" She explained, then opened the door to let him in. "Gabi's fine, Troy, she's in the lounge." She jerked her head for him to join her.

"You're frightening both of these children." Maria said to the Detective.

The Detective spoke into his phone as he looked to her. "What's his surname?" He asked of Troy and Maria frowned.

"Bolton." She supplied.

"Yeah run me a check on Troy Bolton. Yeah, same school. Ok." He finished the call and looked Maria in the face.

"I don't want anyone to be frightened, but no-one should be discounted as a suspect. No matter how innocent they appear." He added.

"Well let me know what they turn up on him." She said sarcastically, opening her door to let him out.

"We'll be in touch" He nodded, instantly dialing into his cell again and a car appeared from down the street, taking up residence outside her property.

Just how in the hell was she supposed to keep calm when they thought her only child might be in danger? She wanted to wrap her up and never let her leave the house again.

Mindful that she needed time alone with her friends, Maria went back to the kitchen to start dinner.

---

"I'm never letting go." Troy said as he held Gabi to him in her living room, both stood, both hugging the other with equal relief.

"Well you have to or you can't play ball anymore." Gabi reasoned and he loosened his grip, twining their hands.

Gabi smiled at him, leading him to her sofa where she sat and snuggled into him, her natural hair falling down her back.

"You wanna tell me what the heck is going on?" He asked, bewildered.

Gabi sighed, wondering where to start. He'd had quite a lot to take in already.

"Well…I'm not sure how much to tell you because you'll just worry…" She frowned, her dark brows drawing together and her lips twisting.

"Then you better tell me everything or I'll only worry you're not telling me everything." He argued.

"Okay, well, I'll try." She promised and proceeded to give him a brief explanation of the events that led to her being here and to the police being outside her house.

He hugged her tightly as she relaxed against his arm in their familiar pose.

"You do know I'm not letting you out of my sight?" He asked then, stroking her arm.

"Oh, sure, stalker. They'll think it's you." She teased and he smiled.

"I'm your boyfriend; I don't need to stalk you." He said proudly.

"True. God, I'm so nervous about going back there. Everyone is gonna treat me different." She panicked.

"Err, well actually, Sharpay told everyone not to be jerks today. I almost passed out from the shock." He added.

"Sharpay did? Wow, I would never have seen that…" She frowned confusedly.

"Yeah, it was bizarre. Still, hopefully most people took some notice." He shrugged.

"Will you stay over?" She asked then, her brown eyes so wide with vulnerability.

"Well that all depends what your motives are…" He teased, copying her phrase from the last time he had stayed.

It was after she had revealed herself and he had been banished to the spare room when it hit midnight, but for a few hours he had done exactly what he had promised- lay next to her and held her and that was enough for him.

"Just to be with you." She said and hugged him where he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

She knelt up, leaning forward to kiss him, letting their lips connect slowly and in such a way that he felt like he hadn't kissed her for weeks, rather than hours since he had seen her this morning.

Her tongue dipped into his mouth and he grasped her upper arms gently, unconsciously urging her into his lap where she straddled him, taking his shoulders for support.

The kiss to her was like her only reality, the only thing she had left to cling to that meant anything, that made any sense. When Troy kissed her, the rest of the world fell away and all that was left was him and her, just enjoying their passion together.

Twining her fingers into his hair, she shifted as his hands drove down her sides, gently rounding her hips and resting there, their tongues still melding in a pattern that took them to another place.

Her moan was soft and needful and he bunched her hair into his hands at the sound of it, clutching her closer to him, feeling his previous protectiveness melt away and reveal something far more dangerous- a raw desire that made him forget where he was and what he was doing because all that mattered was the feel of her in his hands, against his body, her lips against his in that all-consuming way.

"Eh-hem." Came a cough from the doorway and they both jumped, Gabi quickly climbing from Troy's lap and he grabbed a cushion to cover his groin, blushing as quickly as he dropped his head and dug his fingers into his forehead in embarrassment.

Gabi flushed beetroot from the roots of her hair to her very toes as her mom stood in the doorway.

"Mom." She said softly.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked with a press of her lips.

"Yeah, of course." She said and touched Troy's knee, where he extended a hand to twine with hers, then faced Mrs. Montez gaze.

"I'm sorry to…interrupt…" She hedged and Gabi blushed even more.

"Mom, please…we were just kissing." She lied.

"Mmm…anyway. Your mom called, Troy. She asked if you could stay the night, she has a few things to sort out apparently…" Maria explained, not shocked at seeing her daughter kissing her boyfriend, but certainly surprised at their level of intimacy.

"Uh, sure…If that's ok?" He added unsurely, thinking any minute now she would either kick him out or kick him in the butt. He had never been caught making out before, it just didn't happen. But then he'd never made out like that before…like he could make love with the girl he was kissing. He'd never felt it before, only with Gabi.

She nodded. "I'd like a moment, please, Gabi." She said to her daughter and Gabi closed her eyes, getting up and severing their hand holding as she went, throwing him a kiss from her fingers and he caught it, holding it to his heart.

He just hoped she didn't get in too much trouble.

--

"I was going to offer you to share your room…" Maria began as Gabi sat on the barstool in the kitchen.

"But now you caught us kissing, you're not…?" She guessed; not entirely surprised by this decision.

"Gabi, that was more than kissing…" Maria said. "Look, it's up to you what you do in your relationships. Just promise me, you'll be careful. Do you have condoms?" Maria asked and Gabi hid her face in her hands. She'd been carrying condoms since her 16th birthday.

"Yes, mom." She said in a drone, her face hot and her palms sweaty.

"Fine, then just make sure you're ready before you make that choice, honey." She added.

Gabi looked up. That was it?

"Okay, I will, thank you." She frowned; still not sure she had gotten off that lightly.

"I'm just finishing dinner, why don't you get out some towels for Troy?" She suggested and Gabi swung her legs round, dropping off the stool in a daze.

She was still in shock as she came back through to Troy, who was jigging his knee nervously as he waited for her.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"She told me I could have sex with you." She recounted bluntly, realizing that's not quite how she wanted it to sound.

Troy's brows rose right into his fringe, his mouth opening.

"Wow, cool mom." He said eventually, meeting her gaze. Their eyes locked and she held out her hand.

"Apparently you can stay in my room." She said, leading him up the stairs, opening her door and revealing her very girly- and extremely pink- room.

"Wow, nice." He complimented, trailing in and feeling awkward.

His body was still recovering from her straddling his lap, his lips still tingling and throbbing.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted." She apologized softly, pressing her hands into his shoulders, then slowly backing him up until the back of his knees met her bed and she pushed him down, taking residence in his lap once more. "Where were we?" She asked, bracing his neck with her fingers, pressing into his groin and feeling his attraction.

"Uh, about to get caught by your mom…" He reminded her nervously, even though her door was firmly closed.

Gabi's kiss was soft and insistent and it was his turn to vocalize his desire as she ran her hands down his t-shirted chest, pressing into his tummy.

He couldn't help his own hands as they traced her thighs, leading up her body toward her breasts. So gently, like he was afraid of hurting her, he cupped her breasts, leaning back from their kiss to really appreciate her, his eyes flicking to hers as he brushed a thumb over one of her budded nipples, beneath her black t-shirt and bra.

Dinner was forgotten as they both tumbled onto the bed, their foreplay over-ruling anything else as they lost themselves in each other.

Only when Maria called up the stairs, did it bring them from their passionate embrace.

"Oh, sugar!" Gabi panicked, pulling away from Troy, having been pinned to the bed by his weight as they made out.

"Err, I'm not real hungry, mom." Gabi lied, cringing at her own pathetic excuse.

"What about Troy?" Maria asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, I'm okay Mrs. M!" He called back, his bare chest heaving with his strained breaths, his boxer shorted body tight and needful.

Gabi removed her panties with a little wiggle, peeling them down her legs and flinging them into the room somewhere.

"She has to know what we're doing…" She teased, kissing him in little sips.

"She better not or I'm a dead man…" He husked, leaning back in toward her, unhooking her bra and stripping her before his eyes, drinking her in.

"We're both virgins, this could be messy." Gabi whispered back as he removed his boxers. He kissed down her body, taking the packet she handed him. He rolled back between her thighs, fitting there perfectly.

Gabi reached up to brush his hair from his face, the strands slick with sweat. He leaned down to kiss her, a kiss full of promise and tenderness.

"Here…" He said quickly, taking off his ring, his stark hardness against her thigh, protected with the sheath she had given him.

She frowned as he lifted her hand up, finding it only fit on her index finger.

"To show you my promise." He explained into her confused face.

Running her fingers into his hair, kissing him to show her appreciation, he shifted between her thighs, ready to take this step with her.

"I love you, Troy." She murmured, lifting her hips for his entry.

"I hope I get this right…" He smiled a little as he gently entered her, feeling her muscles tighten around him.

"Oh…" she murmured, a little flash of pain crossing her face that he kissed away, against her brow.

"Does it hurt? I can stop…" He whispered, cradling her in his arms, so precious to him he could barely continue if it hurt her.

"No, don't stop." She begged. "You're my first, Troy. Make me yours." She nodded and he pushed deeper into her, her pain evident, but then replaced by an overwhelming sensation of heat. Rolling over her skin, seeping into her bones, moistening her intimacy, she arched for him and he joined them, again and again, their breathing in union just as their bodies were, just as their souls were.

He took her to places she had never been and he felt things he didn't know he could feel, all in the arms of each other.

Slowly, gradually, reality came back to them as they lay together, naked and intimate.

Troy placed a soft kiss on Gabi's swollen lips, stroking a curly tendril of her hair.

"I love you, Gabi." He said softly, watching her features soften into sleep. He reached down for a cover, pulling it over her, cuddling her into his body.

If anyone, anywhere even tried to take her away from him, they'd have to deal with him first, he thought vehemently as he held her tightly, so afraid of losing the one thing that meant so much to him.

--

"How's your mom?" Gabi asked as they sat cross legged on her bed, scoffing left-over shepherds pie at nearly midnight.

She was dressed haphazardly in his t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, her hair messed by their love-making and she looked a little stubble-burned around her lips from his now-evident slight beard growth.

He could have fallen in love with her all over again in that moment.

She batted her eyes down shyly. "Stop looking at me when I have no make-up on." She blushed.

"You look beautiful." He stated, touching her fingertips with his, picking her hand up, kissing her knuckles.

She tilted her face and considered his bare chest and boxers look. "So do you. I mean, you look sexy." She adjusted.

He lifted his brows, then realized she was waiting for him to answer her question.

"My mom threw out my dad's stuff today. She found out he has a new lady in his life." He said quietly, letting go of her hand as he began to pick at the bed covers.

"Wow. That's really tough." Gabi sympathized.

"Yeah, it was kind of a shock. Then she asked me if I wanted to live with him…" He sighed, widening his eyes.

"Ouch."

"Mmm. So I said no, for now, to keep the peace." He added. "Plus I truly don't know what I want…apart from you." He smiled a little at this part.

"You have me." She returned lightly, giving herself to the boy who made her heart beat rapidly on every look from his blue eyes.

"I really hope your mom doesn't work out what happened here tonight." He smiled.

"Why, you afraid she'll hate you?" She teased.

"I can't see my mom letting us sleep together." He pointed out.

"My mom is cool." She shrugged. "Besides, if your mom knew I was the one to turn her innocent little boy into man, she'd never forgive me."

"I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else." He husked, framing her cheek with his hand, kissing her again.

"I thought maybe you had…with Sharpay…" She hedged.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I never felt like this about anybody before." He added honestly, wondering if he had revealed too much.

Gabi blinked, touched. "Neither have I." She assured him.

He curled back onto the bed, pulling her into his embrace, their food eaten and the plates tidied away before he got comfy.

"Goodnight, Gabi. Sweet dreams." He murmured against her shoulder, spooning her.

"Goodnight, Troy." She murmured back.


	9. Blue Envelope

Thanks for te comments, sorry if I rushed it last time :( my bad habit! Keep giving feedback!

**CHAPTER 9**

Smiling softly, a warm glow hazing her whole body, Gabi opened her locker and deposited her books.

She bit her lip as she remembered the moment she had felt the tingling envelope her body at Troy's love-making. Even now, her tummy clenched deliciously and she couldn't help the heated blush that became her.

"What in the heck are you looking so happy about?" Taylor asked as she appeared next to Gabi, holding her books, ready for class.

Gabi shrugged, smiling coyly. "I was just thinking about Troy." She admitted gently.

"Oh god…" Taylor rolled her eyes. "I should have known it…" She teased.

Gabi smiled at her friend.

"Sorry, I just…" She began, but it was too late because Taylor had gasped and was now reaching for her neck, where Troy's ring sat proudly on a chain.

"No way!" Taylor enthused, her eyes wide, flicking to Gabi's to check if it were real.

Gabi nodded. "Yeah, we're official." She said, even though it had been three days since they'd been an item, this was just the first time she was sharing it.

"Oh, wow. I never thought I'd see the day Troy gave his class ring to a girl…" Taylor shook her head.

"Oh…" Gabi frowned, not quite sure how to take that.

"He must really like you…" Taylor explained quickly.

"You know, when I left New York, I thought this was going to be a nightmare." Gabi admitted. "But you and Troy have made me think maybe it's not so bad. I actually like it here."

Taylor smiled at her, grabbing her arm as she pulled her toward home room.

"Oh wait!" Gabi called, grabbing her last book, shoving it in her bag and walking with Taylor down the hall.

--

"Hey there, beautiful." Troy's voice warmly murmured into her ear, catching her up as she made her way to Art, their only shared lesson.

She smiled as she turned to him, reaching up to kiss his cheek and his arm leisurely scooped around her shoulders.

"Hey, Jock." She teased back, just the mere smell of him making her excited to see him.

"How has your morning been?" He wondered, gently taking her hand as they went single file through the classroom door and he looked right into her face as they sat down.

He looked for signs that she might be regretting their night together, for signs she might be in pain, anything to tell him that last night wasn't the amazingness he remembered it to be.

He couldn't quite accept that something good was happening to him for once. He'd had so much to deal with at home, it was like tempting fate to try and concentrate on anything else.

"Ah, let me see…" She thought for a moment. "Really, really miserable." She pouted, her dark-lined eyes flicking down.

He brushed his thumb across her knuckles. "How come?" He asked quickly, afraid.

Her head lifted and her smile was one of pure joy. "Because I missed you." She said then and he let out a relieved breath, smiling back at her.

"I can't say I missed you..." He teased as the teacher came into the room and called for quiet. Gabi smacked his arm playfully and focused on the lesson.

Gabi flipped open her sketchpad and pulled out her research book from her bag, taking a sharp breath as an envelope dropped out from the cover. A blue envelope. Just like the one she had found that morning three months ago, on her door mat.

Her face froze as her heart did and she struggled for breath, the fear rising sharply in her chest and she let out an anguished cry, running from the room with her hand over her mouth, dashing for the nearest restroom.

Troy watched with confusion as his girlfriend ran from the room and he picked up the envelope she had discarded.

He remembered every detail of the story that she had relayed to him and it suddenly dawned on his that she had received an envelope just like this one when she had gotten the death threat.

His eyes went wide and his face stony, realizing he shouldn't open the envelope alone. He put it into his pocket, requesting to be excused to check on Gabi.

He knocked on the restroom door, wondering if he could get away with going into a girls restroom twice in one week.

He lifted to door open with his toe.

"Gabi are you in there?" He called out.

"I can't do it, Troy. I can't face the fact that he's found me!" She called back and he edged further into the room, checking behind him and seeing her police escort on the stairs.

"I'll be right back- don't move" He instructed, handing the item to the officer and returning directly back to Gabi, this time not caring who saw him as he burst into the restroom and took her shaking form into his arms.

"It's from him; it's from the guy who wants to kill me!" She panicked as she clutched at his shoulders.

"We don't know that- I just gave it to your guard, they're looking at it now." He explained, softly stroking her hair.

Today she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black vest which scooped at the neckline and went down to her thighs. He thought she looked amazing and he ached to tell her, his body now knowing how it felt to be connected with her, the same way his soul was connected with hers already.

"What if it's him? What if he's found me?" She panicked.

"Do you know my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked instead and she sniffled, clutching him at the same time his hands cupped her back. "She looks even more amazing than usual today…Wanna know why?" He asked again and he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Not only does she look hot in these tight black jeans," he began, "But she has this total glow about her, kinda like she's in love." He narrated. "You know what else?" He asked as she pulled back and rubbed her lips together. She shook her head a little.

He took a breath as he considered her face, her brown eyes stealing him in.

"I'm totally in love with her, too." He finished, brushing her hair back, framing her face.

Gabi reached up to kiss Troy, cupping the back of his neck with her shaky fingers, lacing them into his hair as their lips met and she re-affirmed how much she appreciated him.

"I am so sorry you had to be part of this." She whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised.

"You're only saying that because you're crushing on my alter ego." She teased then, her sparkle coming back.

He shrugged, playing along. "Well, you could have a good point." He nodded.

"Are they outside?" She said of her guard and he nodded, letting her lead him with twined hands as they approached the officer and asked what was in the letter.

---

"Honey, I think perhaps you shouldn't go to the game on Friday," Maria suggested as Gabi sat at the counter, her face painted with panic at the days' events.

"Mom, I can't miss Troy's game." She reasoned.

"It's just not that simple. The police have already said anyone can get into the gym." She reminded her.

"If they want me dead then they'll do it, wherever I am." She said resolutely, not quite feeling the conviction of her words.

"And how does Troy feel about this?" She wondered, knowing at least, that Troy shared her caution.

"I haven't told him yet." She mumbled.

"Gabriella, honey, I love you. You're my only child, I can't bear losing you." Maria begged. "If you don't listen to me, at least listen to Troy." She sighed, stroking her hair.

"I don't want to let them win, mom." She argued determinedly.

"Then I'm coming with you. I refuse to let you go in there alone." She countered.

Gabi nodded, wishing her old life hadn't snuck up on her like this. Things were going okay. She was getting a new identity, she was making friends, and she had someone she loved. Why now? Why did it all have to go wrong?

---

"There is no way I am letting you go into that gym tonight." Troy shook his head, laughing without humour.

"I go to every game." Gabi said, tugging his hand as they walked through the hall toward class.

"Not this one. And not another one until we know that you're safe." He added. "You're my girl." He reminded her, picking up the ring she now wore around her neck on a chain.

"But I can still make my own decisions." She argued back.

"You know I didn't mean it like that…" He began as she let go of his hand and walked off, dashing into their form room before he could finish.

He sat next to her, touching her back where she lay on her bag on the desk.

"I'm sorry." He offered. "I know this week has been hell for you." He added, still noticing people in class looking at her differently now that her hair was back to its natural state.

Taylor and Chad had managed to drop their star-struck faces and come through but she was struggling with a lot right now.

He played with her long hair as it curled down her back and he smiled as her tattoo peeped out from the waist band of her jeans where they dipped at the back.

He very gently brushed the outer side of his forefinger against the skin, bringing her body up straight and her dark eyes to his.

"Nice tattoo." He twisted his lips to hide his smile, his comment innocent even though he had seen her body art when they had made love.

She smiled. "I think you should get one…" She teased.

"Oh no…I'm good." He said quickly, nervously.

"Scared of needles?" She guessed.

"Maybe." He returned. "But they look much better on you." He complimented.

"You would know…you're the only one who has seen it." She murmured, turning toward him to kiss him.

"So am I forgiven?" He checked gently, still curling her hair around his fingers.

"I guess so." She smiled, relaxing for one moment, then jumping as someone crashed their bag onto a desk in front of them.

"Hey!" Troy objected quickly, his arm shooting around Gabi's shoulders protectively.

"Oops, sorry." Sharpay apologized with a smile.

Gabi frowned, wondering why she was so blatantly hostile to her face and yet defended her in front of the school when she wasn't there.

"Hi, Sharpay." She greeted anyway, smiling at her.

"Oh, hello famous person. How does it feel not having your own show anymore?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Play nice." He warned his friend, checking Gabi's face.

"It feels quite good, actually." She answered, surprising both Troy and Sharpay and the other students who had secretly been listening in. "I actually know who my friends are now instead of having to guess." She added pointedly.

"Oh and don't forget the biggest catch of the school, Troy Bolton there." Sharpay tipped her head toward him.

Troy smiled fakely, pretending to be amused. "Ha-ha." He quipped.

"You do know they're auditioning for your replacement?" Sharpay asked.

Gabi dipped her gaze, biting her lip. "That's good." She said quietly, unconvincingly.

"I'm going to New York tomorrow to test for it." She added with a gloating grin.

"Good Luck, Sharpay." Gabi said genuinely, still a little shocked by the fact she was being replaced so easily and it just re-affirmed everything she had been feeling for the last three months, that she didn't belong in New York, or in that world. That she belonged right here with Taylor and Chad and Troy, where they really cared about her and she wouldn't be forgotten so easily.

The form room session ended and Gabi drifted toward her next class, her mind elsewhere. That was like the final nail in the coffin of her old life. The old her, the person that would wake up and be Mary-Poppins sweet all day long, skipping around in floaty skirts and dresses.

She looked down at her clothes, her black and white checked pinafore dress over black tights and her biker boots, bracelets decorating her arm, her leather jacket broken in and softening with wear.

This was the real her, as she would be known at East High from now on. Would everyone be able to accept the differences? Would they eventually let her go about her day without being bothered?

She quickly wiped a tear from her face as she saw Troy leave the form room too and she scooted off, not ready to face him right now.

"Hey! Gabi!" Troy called up the stairs, catching her up and she closed her eyes, annoyed now because she wanted some time alone without him there to cloud her thoughts.

She smiled wanly at him, tensing as he touched her arm.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked worriedly as she hung off the banister, avoiding holding his hand.

"I just need to be alone for a bit." She said gently, lifting her eyes.

His brows lifted and he took a breath as the power of her words hurt him. He had no idea why, but he never thought he'd be the one to bring that sad look to her face, her fake smile.

"Oh…sure…okay." He nodded, dropping his gentle massage of her forearm, linking his own fingers together and backing up. "I'll…uh…see you in class." He said and carried on up the stairs.

Gabi felt her heart twist painfully at the look of rejection on his face. Sliding to the floor, she covered her face with her arms and segued out the world around her.

"Miss Montez?" Came a formal voice and Gabi knew it was one of the guards assigned to protect her.

She looked up and fake smiled again. "I'm ok, thank you." She said before they even asked, trekking to Art class, already knowing she was late.

She collected her tardy slip and looked for a seat. She felt both guilty as hell and touched to her toes when she saw Troy had kept her seat. She moved through the tables, sitting next to him and disregarding everyone around her, she stretched her arms around his neck, pressing her chin into his shoulder where he leaned forward onto the desk.

Troy sat up, surprised at her hug, the rest of the class barely paying attention to the couple.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked again, hugging her back.

"No hugging in class!" The teacher called and all eyes turned to them, causing a few giggles.

Troy rubbed her back as she pulled away, touching her hand as she placed both her hands on the desk.

"I'm ok." She answered quickly, not entirely truthfully, opening her pad to end their contact.

Troy stared at her for another minute, realizing he needed to back off. There was so much she could be thinking about. At first he thought it might be them taking that next step in their relationship, and then he'd presumed it was because of the scare with the envelope.

He'd seen her tense and flinch every time she opened her locker and checked her books and every time, he was there to help her.

Now he knew that Sharpay's news about the show was affecting her thoughts. Maybe she was regretting coming to Albuquerque? She'd certainly not been shy about telling him what she thought about the town. He just hoped she didn't regret meeting him; he couldn't cope with that thought.

He began to sketch, his own inner turmoil tumbling out as he drew, his chest tight and his confusion evident in the dark, unclear drawing that resulted.


	10. Real Fear

CHAPTER 10

"Go Wildcats!" Taylor called at the top of her voice, using her hands to cup around her mouth and carry her voice.

"Score big, baby!" Gabi called next, giggling as Troy caught her comment and gave her a 'thanks for embarrassing me' look as his friends ribbed him.

She blew a kiss for good measure and he caught it, placing it next to his heart just like he had before.

"Gabi, I really don't think you should be here if it's not safe." Taylor worried.

"Don't you start…" Gabi rolled her eyes.

"I mean it. Troy and your mum both said the police said you should stay home." Taylor lifted her brows.

"And miss my boyfriend playing basketball?" She questioned. "If I let them change my life, they've won, Tay." She said quickly.

"Oh, honey." Taylor hugged her.

"My mom is right there." Gabi pointed her out in the crowd, near the bottom bleacher.

"So she is." Taylor nodded.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, you want anything?" Gabi asked and Taylor shook her head.

"No, I'm good." She smiled and Gabi made her way down the stand, her guard trailing her.

Troy saw her route down the stands and jogged over, abandoning his warm up.

"Hey, where you off to, beautiful?" He asked gently, puffing.

"Just for a soda- with Frank." She added with lifted brows and a smile.

Troy nodded, reaching one of his hands from his hips to pick up her hand.

"I love you." He said quietly, shocking her to hear him say it so blatantly in front of his friends, even though it was quietly spoken.

She quickly hugged her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips as she pulled back.

"I love you too, Wildcat. Now go kick some West-side butt." She demanded, taking the pin badge from her cardigan and attaching it to his jersey. "For luck." She smiled.

--

In the hallway, the peace and quiet was a stark contrast to the buzz in the gym. She grinned to herself as she thought how proud she was of Troy and how he put his all into those games. She honestly couldn't care less about basketball, but he'd made her care because it meant so much to him.

"Forgot something?" A voice asked and Gabi turned, confused.

She noticed Frank was no longer with her and the only other person in the corridor was Ben, who had called out to her.

He was in her English class, a quiet boy that sat at the back. She wondered why he was here, speaking to her.

"I…" She began, frowning, seeing his movements, slow but so clear. It was like slow motion, but she watched him pull the gun from his pocket and aim it straight at her.

"Ben!" She said quickly, holding up her hands as the panic suffocated her. Where in the hell was Frank? "What did you do?" She begged.

"Shut up, bitch!" He yelled, stepping closer and closer as she began to whimper, lowering herself to the floor, crouching with her hands outward to show she was compliant to his demands.

"I'm surprised you even know my name. It's not like you ever speak to me. You just look right through me and now you're gonna know who I am." He promised on a threat.

"I know who you are…" She supplied quickly, shivering as he came closer.

"You have it all!" He accused. "You have the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend! I loved you…and you didn't even know. You just looked right through me like I didn't exist." He stood before her.

"Ben, please, it's not what it looks like, no-one is perfect!" She quickly denied.

"You chose him didn't you?" He asked, now pointing the gun into her shoulder and grasping her under the arm to bring her off the floor, directing her back down the hall past the gym.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" She said, bewildered, scared, desperate to save her own life.

"You chose him." He repeated in a monotone voice.

"Where's Frank? Ben, what did you do to Frank?" She asked, knowing there was a second guard on back up and would be looking for her anytime now.

"Don't worry about Frank, he's not hurt…just…out of action. Like his little friend sat outside." He said in a husked voice that curled claws of terror into her tummy in a biting pain.

"No!" She called quickly, utter fear making her legs go from under her.

"Get in there and shut up!" He yelled again, pushing her into the boy's locker room.

"Not here, Ben, the team…They'll come in here for break…" she pointed out, determined that no-one else would be hurt in whatever sick game this boy was playing.

"You think I don't know that?" He yelled in her ear, making her flinch as he threw her to the floor and her knee took the brunt, hitting the floor, tearing her tights.

"He better walk through that door because if I don't shoot him I'm sure as hell gonna shoot you!" He roared, his face reddening.

"You can't shoot him, Ben, he did nothing wrong." She began quickly. "This is my fault, blame me, hurt me." She begged.

"If he's out of the picture, you have to choose me." He reasoned in his madness.

"You want me to dump him? I'll do it, Ben. I'll do it for you." She promised, so afraid for Troy, so afraid he'd get hurt.

"No you wouldn't!" He argued, his eyes glazing over as they both heard a whistle blown, signaling first break.

Gabi's eyes went wide and she began shaking her head, her nerves overwhelming.

"No, Ben, don't…" She pleaded, getting to her knees, the bruised joint protesting but she ignored it.

"Get down, bitch!" He demanded and the door to the locker room burst open, a shot firing out loudly at the first person came through the door and Gabi screamed in the split second before the gun went off.

"Troy!" She screamed, knowing he was the always the first off the floor, obviously the same as Ben.

Pandemonium set about in the gym at the sound of the shot and Gabi barely dared to lift her head, her eyes shuttered by her fingers, afraid of what sight might greet her.

Ben was stood between her and the door, holding his gun with a shaky hand, breathing quickly through his nose.

The door had been propped shut as the deafening noise of mass exodus from the gym occurred outside this nightmare world Ben held them in.

She could see a body on the floor and panicked quickly, wondering how many he had taken down.

Her eyes quickly noticed the top of the doorway shot away, meaning that the bullet hadn't hit anyone.

Chad was laid on the floor, on his front, buffering the door so no-one else could get in.

In front of Chad lay Troy, also on his front, taking a kick from Ben as he aimed the gun at his head.

"No!" Gabi screamed again.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" Ben yelled, letting off his gun above Gabi's head and she wailed with fear, tears streaming down her face.

"You want her so badly, huh?" He said to Troy. "You couldn't even let a guy like me have a chance…" He blamed. "I watched her show _every week_ and then it was like a sign that she was here, at _my _school." He was talking to himself now and echoing Troy's own thoughts.

Gabi watched as Troy lifted his face, meeting her gaze and his blue eyes that stirred her soul, reached out to her and told her not to be afraid.

"Don't look at her!" Ben yelled, kicking Troy again and Gabi whimpered as he curled in pain.

"This is all your fault, bitch." He said to her again and Gabi realized he'd never called her by her name. "You could have just said Hi or just _looked_ at me. Anything." He twisted his lips.

"I'm Gabriella, Ben. Please, call me Gabi." She begged, tears streaming down her face as she tried to move forward, closer to Troy.

"You have a fucking perfect life and you don't give a shit about anyone else!" He continued and Gabi knew she couldn't reason with him, he was clearly sick in the head.

She took a breath, praying to god, praying to anyone that she would at least get the boys out of here alive.

"Let them go." She said of her friends. "It's me you hate; I'm the one who should suffer…" She said.

"No!" Troy said against the floor, his word quiet but vehement.

"Shut up!" Ben kicked him again, making her wince.

"At least let Chad go." She begged then. "He's innocent in all of this. Just me and Troy, that's who you really want, right?" She said.

He seemed to consider this. He walked over to the door and checked through a small slit.

"They'll have the place surrounded, he'll tell them everything." He argued.

"It's not too late, Ben. You can just let us all go and no-one will hold it against you" She lied.

"Stop saying my name!" He protested, pointing the gun back at her.

She signaled with her fingers for Chad to escape as she held Ben's gaze.

"It's just a bad day, I have those, we all have those. Just tell me what happened, Ben, tell me why you hate me." She asked.

Chad crawled from his position and out of the door, Gabi sighing in relief and giving away her secret plan as Ben turned quickly and noticed him missing.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled. "You don't give a shit! I told you!"

"I do, I do, Ben, I promise. But he had to go; he's not part of your war." She said gently.

"Get down there!" He commanded, pointing to the door. "Sit against the door! And you!" He ordered Troy and they sat, backs against the door, barely able to touch for fear of upsetting their captor.

"You wanna know why I fucking hate you?" He arched a brow, tears coming to his eyes.

Troy cradled his aching ribs with an arm as the boy began his story and he begged for Gabi to be safe. As soon as he had heard the gun shot, he had begged for her to be safe. He had never seen the look in her eyes that he saw now and he never wanted to see it again. He should've followed her out! He should've got her soda for her. He should have made sure she didn't come to his stupid game and risk her life for him.

"You have the perfect life, all happy and carefree and fucking skipping round town on mummies' credit card." He spat. "Every guy you dated was perfect- a scholar or a musician or a fucking jock!" He pointed to Troy who jolted with fear of the gun going off.

"Shit, man" Troy swore to himself.

Gabi shifted up closer to him, prepared to dive to protect him.

"It was just a TV show, Ben, those boys weren't real, they were all pretend." She offered.

"He isn't! He's the hero round here and you still had to go and date him didn't you? Even in real life." He said sadly. "I was meant to be with you, I was meant to be your guy…I would have taken you to the movies or for a picnic…" He said forlornly, his tears dropping down his face now.

"It's okay, Ben. You can, when we get out of here." She promised wildly.

"Do you hear that?" He asked Troy. "Your girlfriend wants to date me. How does that make you feel?" he demanded.

Troy shrugged, not sure what response would please him.

"Well you should know she's only saying that so I don't shoot you," he said menacingly. "She's lying to save you." He sobbed outright.

Troy nodded. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you." He offered, hoping their continued emotional pleas would sink in.

"Do you love her?" He asked Troy then.

Troy knew the answer, he had said it several times before to her, but he also knew it could mean death for either of them with this madman in front of them.

Ben turned the gun back on him.

"Answer me." He stated flatly.

"I love her." He said quietly, unable to deny his feelings.

"And you love him?" he asked maniacally, turning to Gabi.

Gabi nodded.

"Tell me!" Ben demanded.

"I love him." She said, leaning into Troy's side as she began crying again, knowing those could be the last words she ever spoke to him.

Troy tipped his head against the top of hers, his own tears streaming down his face.

"For fucks sake! You couldn't just stay in New York could you?" He asked, waving the gun at her once more.

Troy shifted his arms around her, not caring if Ben pulled the trigger, he had to protect her.

"It's not worth it, Ben. Just remember who you are, this is not you, it's not you…" she sobbed, accepting Troy's hug, gripping his forearm from underneath where her arms lay in her lap.

"You don't know shit about me bitch!" He accused again, pointing the gun right at her, then Troy, then turning it on himself.

"No!" Gabi screamed, throwing Troy's arms off her body, launching upwards and making a grab for the gun, the shot resounding into the air and hitting the ceiling.

In the next second, police guards burst into the locker room through the door.

"Drop the gun!" A uniformed officer demanded of Ben as Gabi stepped back, caught by another officer who held her firmly by her upper arms.

Ben looked around him, realizing he was cornered and he had been stopped from taking his life. He dropped the gun to the floor gently, barely able to lift his hands again before he was tackled to the ground by three large soldiers.

"No!" Gabi called quickly, afraid for Ben as they grappled with him and she closed her eyes against the image of it, forced from the room by the soldier behind her, wildly looking around for Troy.

It wasn't until she was deposited in the relative safety of the gym that she saw him. He'd already been taken out and he was sat on a bench, being tended to by medics.

"Troy!" Gabi sobbed quickly and he jumped off the bench, sprinting for her across the short distance, despite the medical staff trying to stop him.

He pulled her into a hug, into his body and so far into his soul he didn't know if he could ever forget her imprint against him. His arms were tight, his breath harsh against her hair, blowing out raggedly as his tears of relief fell into her dark curls.

He clung to Gabi like she was his lifeline, not the air that he drew in so quickly through his mouth and he felt her racking sobs in return, vibrating against his bare chest.

Gabi placed a small hand against his bandaged ribs, looking up into his eyes as a paramedic approached.

"We need to finish checking you over…" they said gently but Troy put a hand out, stopping them.

"Please, just give us some time." He begged hoarsely, looking back into Gabi's face as the medic sighed and walked away.

"Are you ok?" She wondered at his bandage.

"Just a bruise." He promised, touching her face, leaning down to take her lips, reminding him that they were both still here, still alive and he still had her beautiful mouth to kiss and her incredible body to hold.

Gabi didn't believe him but she smiled sympathetically. "He broke your rib didn't he?" She checked.

He nodded, cupping her face. "But it doesn't matter, you're okay, that's all that matters. We're both ok." He added.

"My knee hurts." She complained, wincing as the adrenaline of her fear wore off and the pain kicked in.

"Then let's get you some medical care..." He suggested, bending to scoop her into his arms, his ribs protesting and he ignored the pain, carrying her in a protective hug to his chest as she curled into him and buried her head.

"She needs some help- she hurt her knee." He told the team as he laid her gently onto a bench at the side of the gym.

"Your ribs, young man…" The medic who had come after him lifted a brow.

He stroked Gabi's forehead and she nodded her assurance she was okay, leaving him to sit and receive care for his own injuries.

--

After an emotional reunion with firstly their families, and then their friends, Troy and Gabi remained hand in hand as they sat close together, both eyeing their parents with trepidation.

"Mom, please can I stay with Troy tonight?" Gabi asked quietly.

Troy linked their fingers, lifting his eyes to Mrs. Montez and his own mum and dad. It was the first time he had seen them together since the divorce.

"Please can we?" He repeated, appealing to both sets of parents.

The three adults looked at each other and finally Lucy spoke.

"I think under the circumstances that would be okay." Lucy allowed and Troy tightened his hold on Gabi's hand, hugging her as she threw herself into his body.

"Hey, shh." He murmured shyly, rubbing her back as their parents watched on but they got up and walked away, deep in discussion a few feet away as he lifted his foot onto the bench, his thigh bracing her back as he pulled her into his body.

Gabi felt the fear pound through her heart as clearly as the sound of Troy's breathing, his arms stroking and comforting her as she suffered in silence.

They had been set up to speak with a counselor before they were allowed to go home, but he knew that this day would sit with them for a long time to come and that Gabi would take it worse than he would. He knew she would blame herself and he was prepared for the aftermath. All he wanted was for her beautiful face to smile again, her eyes to shine.

He kissed her hair as he soothed her.

"You do know that you're the bravest girl I know?" He asked gently.

"No, I'm not, I completely flaked." She argued.

"Hey- none of that." He admonished. "You risked your life for me, that means more to me than you know." He stated.

"I love you." She said simply, reaching up to kiss him again, her kiss desperate and hard and lacking in finesse but speaking so clearly of her fear of losing him.

"I love you too, pretty girl. And if you ever want a soda again, I'm buying, okay?" He asked, squeezing her tightly in his arms.

--

Gabi's hands found Troy's body with gentle tenderness as she somehow re-assured herself he was all there and all ok, stroking down his torso and up his back as she squirmed to be closer to him in bed, reaching up to kiss him and letting their tired, lazy kiss seep through every cell in her body, reaching her core.

His own hands began a slow exploration, checking her every part for damage as his tongue flicked insistently into her mouth, insinuating how he wanted their bodies to be joined.

As if both sensing the same urgency, feeling the same need; they gradually undressed each other, body touching body, lips ravaging, hips clashing. Their passion soared, but quietly, desperately.

As if they only had this moment to express their absolute love for each other, they came together, Gabi straddling Troy and relieving his aching body of the pressure of love-making as she took him deep inside every part of her being and felt his hands claim her breasts.

As if feeling him inside of her at every re-affirming stroke wasn't enough, she heard his words, his uttered promises and his devotion to her spelt out with the very brush of his hands over her body.

Troy felt the slow sweet squeeze of her every time she rocked and trailed his fingers up her back from her rounded backside, tickling her tattoo spot even though he couldn't see it, his fingers against her spine causing her to arch and moan at his touch.

The unadulterated desire he had for her, his need to claim her, burst through as he climaxed beneath her commanding body, bringing her instantly to him as close as he could get her, never wanting to let her away from him again.

"Gabi?" He whispered into the quiet of the room, the light from the bedside lamp softly glowing over her curves.

She hadn't wanted to sleep in the dark, her fear still prevalent. His lips brushed her hair now as he spoke.

"Mmm." She answered, her hands against his chest, the whole of her body touching his inch for inch as she lay atop him, now stretched out after their love-making.

"I love you." He said again as his arms curled around her.

She kissed him then, softly, sweetly, tucking into his body and murmuring her love for him as she closed her eyes against the exhaustion the day had brought.


	11. The End

**This is the last chapter- it comes so quick! **

**Thanks for the comments I'm glad you liked the last chapter I was so nervous about posting an action scene because I had never written one like it before :/ So thanks for the vote of confidence!**

**I have 2 stories to post which are detailed on my profile, let me know which you would prefer to read next otherwise I will pick one ;)**

**Love you all :D**

**Epilogue**

They were never more than a few feet apart, that was well known around East High now.

If their fingers weren't inter-laced, the rumours began about why this might be.

And so Gabi walked down the school hall with her hand safely tucked into Troy's, her large eyes peeking up at him at her side.

Her red and green check kilt sat above her knees, teamed with buckled biker boots and a black t-shirt, inadvertently matching his dark hoodie and jeans.

"I feel you watching me…" He smiled slowly, looking down on her.

"I was just checking." She explained.

"Checking what?" He wondered.

"That you were still good looking." She teased with a purse of her lips that brought a chuckle from him.

He would never believe two months had passed since the day he had almost lost her.

"And what's the consensus?" He wondered drily, stopping in the hallway, facing her and linking their other hands, then reaching up to brush her face gently.

"You got cuter." She decided with a lip press, her hidden smile released.

He lifted his brows. "I did?" He was surprised.

"I think you deserve a kiss for that." She added, stretching to do just that, relishing the feel of his lips on hers, never tiring of the passion he evoked within her.

He squinted ever so slightly as they parted. "I think I deserve a lot more kisses…" He led, grinning as he tilted his head for more.

"Stop with the PDA!" Chad called from behind them, breaking them apart as they faced him and Taylor.

"Hey, Tay." Gabi hugged her friend as Troy and Chad clasped hands.

"So, are you going to audition tonight?" Taylor asked blatantly and Gabi widened her eyes at her, knowing she was deliberately notifying Troy of this information.

"Audition?" He questioned on cue. "For what?" He asked next.

Gabi sighed, turning to him. "For the school News Team. The fashion and gossip presenter has left and they're auditioning." She shrugged.

"That sounds perfect!" Troy enthused.

"Gabi, you'd be amazing." Chad added knowingly.

"But why the big secret?" Troy wondered.

Gabi shrugged. "Because I thought maybe you wouldn't want me to do TV again- even if it was just at school."

Chad and Taylor looked at each other.

"I gotta get my books…" Chad coughed, flicking a look to Taylor.

"And I have my books with his…" She added randomly, cursing herself for saying that.

"Ok, see ya guys." Troy said distractedly, his blue gaze pinning Gabi to the spot.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how to tell you." She admitted.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want you to?" He tilted his head with concern, making his fringe drop into his eyes which he flicked away.

"Because I thought maybe you might fall out of love with me…if you thought I was changing…if I wasn't the girl you fell in love with originally. I mean you liked Gabriella when I was Lauren then I was Gabriella but not the TV star and I figured if you thought I was Gabriella the TV star then you…" She babbled, her hands rolling in animated explanation.

He paused her with a finger to her lips.

"You are way too complicated for me to _ever_ understand." He teased with an amused frown. "But I could never fall out of love with you." He added.

Her brown eyes were still unsure so he hugged her tightly.

"Gabi, I don't care what you wear, what colour your hair is this week, whether you go on TV or just hang out at the game. You have my ring, that means you have me. No matter what." He assured.

Gabi lifted her face from his chest, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll make sure I mention you at least once every week if I get the job!" She promised brightly.

He laughed at this, taking her hand as they walked to form room.

"And how do you propose to do that on a fashion article?" He wondered.

"Easy- 'This is Gabriella Montez, reporting for School TV, this week's fashion? Boyfriend clothes! Check out my outfit- all stolen from my very own boyfriend Troy Bolton.'" She narrated.

"Just make sure you do have my clothes on if you say that. I don't need any more ribbing from the team." He mused.

"Hey!" She protested as he sprawled in his seat and she sat on his thigh, training his fringe from his eye. "Don't be mean to me." She pouted.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." He teased, his hands curling around her waist even as he said it. "PDA- it's not cool for a guy to be seen like this."

"Is it cool for a guy not to get any kisses for the rest of the day?" She wondered lightly, getting up, strutting to the back of the class and taking her seat.

He opened his mouth in mock indignation, eyeing her as she smiled wanly back, silently triumphant.

The teacher entered the classroom, leaving him unable to win her over and he faced the front begrudgingly.

After register, the class filed out again and he caught her hand as she passed out of the door and he leaned up against the locker outside.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Oh, _now _you want to hold hands…" She teased.

"I was kidding." He allowed, bending to kiss her.

"Your friends, Troy?" She reminded him right before his lips met hers.

"Don't know what they're missing out on when I get to do this…" He grinned, kissing her gently, feeling her fingers venture into his hair.

She pulled away, her face showing her confusion as she came back to earth.

"I guess that was a good answer." She hedged, heading off for her next class as he chuckled behind her, jogging off for his own class.

--

"Why are they taking so long?" Troy's agitated toe tapped insistently against the shiny floor as he waited with Taylor for the result of Gabi's audition. She'd been in there for ages!

"Chill, Troy. It's not like she's having a baby or something." She rolled her eyes and his face became even more panic-stricken if that were possible.

Taylor placed a hand on his knee to stop the annoying noise his foot was making.

"Sorry…" He apologized, getting up, twisting in apparent agony as his hands went into his hair.

The sound of the door squelching open brought both their gazes sharply to the exiting body.

Gabi's dark hair appeared, tied messily in a bun as she showcased her punky black t-shirt dress with black heeled boots.

Troy felt his heart stop beating as his breath caught.

"Well?" He asked softly.

She beamed then, hugely. "I got it!" She confirmed, launching into his waiting arms as he laughed happily, the pressure of the last moment releasing as he twirled her in the corridor outside the hall.

"Troy!" Taylor complained and he let her down so Taylor could hug her.

He quickly took her back against his body though, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she spoke to Taylor about the fashion ideas she had pitched.

"I'm going to do a fashion show!" She said excitedly. "I want you both to model in it…I'm going to get people to help with hair and make-up…" She was talking in hyper-speed and Troy made a face as most of what she said went over his head.

"I am so happy for you!" Taylor beamed. "Let's celebrate!" She suggested.

"Troy?" She checked over her shoulder.

"Oh, sure, count me in." He approved as they left East High behind.

--

It had to be her favourite place. After the excitement of winning the presenting job, the stress of the last two months since the shooting incident and the confusion she had endured in her transition from Gabriella of Gabriella's World, to Gabi of East High.

Sitting in Troy's lap in his huge armchair as his arms cradled her to his chest, had to be her favourite place in the whole world.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to…" She paused, struggling for words. She hadn't made love with him since the night of the shooting.

"Shh." He husked, his hands starting a gentle comforting brush of her arm and back.

Every now and then his fingers worked up and tickled her neck gently.

"I still love you." She added worriedly.

"I know. And I still love you." He returned, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the bliss of holding Gabi in his lap, protecting her, enjoying her closeness.

Her small shapely legs were dangling across his thigh, into the groove between his legs and he shifted, tightening his hold, re-affirming his feelings for her.

"Mmm." He murmured blissfully as she twisted and encompassed his neck with her arms.

Then he felt her lips press there, her tongue ever so lightly flicking against his skin, at his throat.

She moved backwards, her hands finding the hem of his hoodie, pulling it upwards as he lifted his arms obediently, gently frowning, but silent as she ran her hands back down his vested torso, experimenting almost with the sensation.

She lifted that off too, now faced with his bare chest, his defined tummy and those strong, heavy arms she loved so much.

Her hands were slow, tentative as they traced the definition she found in his biceps and he lifted his arm for her to explore, patiently watching her as she traced his muscles.

Her eyes met his, checking for his reaction and he looked right back at her, accepting her need to do this.

It was almost like she was afraid of him. Of what he could do with his powerful body. He understood that she was scared. That night, they all had been. And it made sense that she needed time to get over the fear, time to adjust to being in a physical relationship again. And she needed to be able to test him like this. He could prove his gentility to her in many ways and he knew he shouldn't have to, but he felt like he owed her that much.

He knew she trusted him, that deep down, he would only ever protect her and defend her.

But right now she must be finding it hard to trust any male. Even him.

Her hands were now keenly running down the hard abs of his stomach, resting at his jeans band where he flicked his eyes up, his curly lashes preceding the blueness of his eyes.

"Go ahead." He encouraged as she nervously licked her lips.

"I…" She frowned.

"You don't need to say anything," he murmured quickly. "Just…" He groped for the right thing to say. "I understand." He finished, hoping this would sufficiently explain what he was trying to convey.

She gently unhooked the button of his jeans, shifting in his lap as she ran down the raspy zipper, scooting from his lap to pull the garment off, ankles first.

When she stood, she stripped off her own t-shirt dress, climbing back into his lap in her underwear, straddling him as she splayed her hands against his chest now.

"It frightens me, Troy." She admitted then, her fingertips shaking as she let the images take over her mind for a short moment. "Every time I close my eyes, or feel a flash of desire; it takes me back to that day. It was so intense." She explained.

He reached for her, curling his fingers gently around her upper arms, his thumbs brushing the soft skin tenderly to comfort her.

"I know, Gabi. I still get them, too." He assured.

"But not like this, not when you want to make love." She argued.

"No, maybe I don't. But I'm not you, Gabi. I understand it's gonna affect us all differently." He added.

"I want to do this, my body is telling me I'm ready" She begged of herself.

"But not your mind?" He asked gently, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

She shook her head sadly.

"Then just relax." He shrugged, leaning up to kiss her forehead gently.

--

Lucy saw that Troy's door was ajar and caught a glimpse of her son, in his underwear with his girlfriend in a similarly undressed state, both cuddling and sleeping in blissful union.

It alarmed her slightly that they would probably be having sex in her home but she smiled at the tender picture they painted together and she sighed, pulling up his door with a soft click.

"Mm…" Troy lifted his head at the quiet noise, looking around and not finding the source.

He absent mindedly stroked Gabi's curls as he came round from their impromptu nap, smiling at the feel of her light weight against his body.

Gabi stirred too and looked at him with sleepy brown eyes. She rose from his lap where his arms opened and his face showed his surprise.

She held out her hand, leading him toward his bed, climbing up onto it.

"Be gentle?" She questioned.

His blue eyes met hers, serious and concerned.

"We don't have to rush this." He insisted.

"I want to; I just…want to go slow." She explained.

He nodded. "Want to go on top, you're in control then?" He asked openly, brushing her arm as they sat together on the bed.

She reached over and kissed him, kneeling up to brace his face with her hands and he caught her naked waist in his careful hands, brushing his thumbs up her warm skin.

Gabi didn't know how she felt about being in control. She was happy for him to, but she could see he was trying so hard to make her happy and she wondered if maybe this might be the answer to her problem.

She let her hands explore him, his muscled torso, and his strong shoulders.

She kissed him, licked him, and tickled him. And he slowly, tenderly touched her, too, like this was their first time all over again and he didn't want to push too hard, go too fast.

She knew how much he wanted her. She felt it in his hot heat against her body as they rolled on his bed. It didn't frighten her. He didn't frighten her. She smiled, lying back where he lay at her side.

He had rid her underwear as he had suckled her sensitive peaks, touched so delicately between her thighs and now she felt ready for him, for the heat and weight his body would cast upon hers.

"Can you…" she twisted her lips, tugging him to show she wanted him between her thighs.

He lifted his brows. "Are you sure?" He questioned and she nodded.

"I know you." She said gently, brushing his hair as he settled there, after ridding his boxers and applying a condom.

"Gabi, we can wait. Please don't feel like we have to do this…" He begged, kissing her jaw.

"I want to." She repeated.

He dropped a kiss to each of her nipples, letting his tongue swirl against the puckered skin, bringing her need hot and flashing now.

She clutched at him and he slowly filled her, testing her reaction by looking at her face intently as he moved.

Her sigh was soft, pleasured and she closed her eyes as a wave of overwhelming desire rolled across her.

And so he carefully, tenderly moved against her. He'd never had to hold back like this, he'd never experienced such a slow, sweet build up of that inimitable release. Yet here she was, accepting his gentle strokes, his worshipping body as he reminded them both how it felt to be connected so intimately.

He heard his name casting quietly from her lips as she neared her peak and he couldn't resist watching her with wide open eyes as she enjoyed him, making his heart beat painfully at the love he felt for her.

He would have waited for the rest of his life to have this moment, he mused. The one where she smiled so joyfully, where her eyes screwed shut and her body arched for the ultimate sensation and then they collapsed together, bringing his favorite part of their togetherness.

Holding her.

He dropped a kiss to her temple as she cuddled into his body.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with your mom." She sighed, her small arms claiming his waist.

"Because…" He squinted across her hair.

"Because you're closer." She explained, knowing his dad lived a little further out of town.

He chuckled. "It's not that far to my dad's." He protested.

"I like that you stayed with your mom." She added.

He nodded.

"Me too. She cares about you." He added, knowing his dad didn't really have much interest in his relationship with 'the girl from New York' as he had called her.

"And I care about you." She said cutely, lifting her face to smile at him.

"Well, you are my dream girl…" He teased, letting her kiss him.

"And you are _definitely _my dream boy." She smiled smugly, rolling up on the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" He complained. "I was enjoying that…"

She grinned, hopping up to grab her bag, shyly covering her naked self with his hoodie before heading back to him, her hand closed into a fist, concealing something inside.

"Open your hand." She said and he flicked his eyes to hers, smiling bemusedly.

He held out his hand, sitting up.

She laid a small item there and he peeked at it, recognizing it with lifted brows.

"This is your love bracelet from the show?" He guessed at the small red threaded band.

She nodded.

"I kept it. I made it and wore it, ready to give it to whoever had my heart and then they wrote it into the show for my character…in her quest to find the right guy…" She explained, although he already knew.

"But you never gave it away…" He frowned, awed.

"I know." She said softly, meeting his eyes, pointedly telling him that he had her heart.

"Oh, Gabi…" He sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Let me tie it." She murmured, pulling away and securing it for him. "Now everyone will know I'm in love with you." She said shyly.

He grinned at her, his beam huge and unhidden. "I'm in love with you, too."

They cuddled together again, their strong feelings enveloping them both into a warm cocoon as they continued to talk, their wounds healing somewhat as they embraced.

That night might be carried with them forever, but right now it seemed that the memories could fade and their lives could be lived again, peacefully, together.

--


End file.
